Hayate X Canis Canem
by CaptainFirePower
Summary: Early 90s AU. Hayate Kurogane is set to bring some order to Tenchi Academy boarding school, which has no order to begin with! With the help of the school's famous, but hated, Ayana Mudou, she will bring down the school's faction leaders one by one, starting with those troublesome bullies. Parody of the game: Bully. Warning: Yuri is a norm in this story.
1. Track 1: Welcome to Paradise

**Authors note: Yeah, I didn't want to post this because I knew hardly anyone would read it. (in this fandom :T) This was written mostly for me to think up a fun story with some old fashioned fighting of the fists _and_ I wanted to add to this small fandom. Though doubt it will make any difference though. Don't take it seriously.**

**Bully is an old-ish ps2 game you don't need to play to read this story, but you can google stuff if you want a better picture on what's going on. BTW, this takes place in the early 90s. **

**If you don't like it, I don't mind, because this story was fun as hell to write. Okay, I'm done taking about sh** you probably don't care about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bully. It belongs to rockstar. Nor HXB, it belongs to Hayashiya Shizuru, 7 Seas entertainment and Shueisha. Please don't sue me. I don't want to live in the cardboard box... Again.**

* * *

Chapter Uno

Welcome to Tenchi Academy-Have fun, idiot-

It was Monday, 7:00 AM at Tenchi's all girl boarding school. And an unknown vehicle pulled up to the locked entrance of the school gates. Hayate Kurogane was dropped of at the front of the school. She was let in by a prefect, after getting the _you better not cause trouble speech_. In which she tried her best not to pass out on the side walk during.

Hayate looked at a small yellow notepad that had directions to her dorm. She took the right as directed and without looking, bumbed into a taller girl, dropping the notepad.

"Huh?" The short girl looked up and faced the smirk of a taller girl.

"What do you mean, 'huh'?" She retorted rudely and pushed her a few feet back. "You are a _new kid_. And we give new kids a Tenchi welcoming."

Hayate stumbled back from the push and regained her posture, "What? As in a cake?" She asked dumbly. making it even more obvious that the only harassment she's ever endeared was from her sister.

The girl clenched her fists and smiled, "Ahem...Cake? You mean _pound_ cake." She joked and cracked her knuckles. "Yeah, I just made an obscure reference to cake and beating you up. _At the same time_. Short stack."

Hayate looked around and saw another crowd of four girls wearing white polos with the tenchi logo slowly gather around her. "I think I get it."

"Hope you do-" The girl threw a punch, which Hayate dodged, making her fall forward with the intense swing.

"Ouch!" She snarled and stood up off of her knees and abruptly turned around. "Let's kick her ass!" She demanded. Her posse started closing in on Hayate, then a prefect ran in between them.

"What did you say?!" The woman demanded.

The group bolted at the sound of the school authority figure. Once they were out of sight, the authority figure turned to Hayate. "Where's your uniform young lady!? Go change immediantly!"

Hayate nodded obediently and ran into the dorm. Once inside, she stood at the doorway and looked for her notepad in her sweater pockets and came to a realization, "Oh wait. I dropped it." She looked around and followed her gut memory... And entered the first room she saw.

The pink haired girl walked into the dorm room. Upon entering, she saw a girl with caramel bangs and small brown ponytail, wearing a white polo shirt and red gym shorts hanging upside down from the top bunk.

"Sup roommate." She said as grabbed the bar on the bunk and got down. "Name's Momoka Kibi. Hayate Kurogane, right?" She asked, though didn't wait for an answer, "I'm your roommate."

"Nice to meet you." Hayate piped.

"Yeah, yeah." Her roommate began to leave the room. "Follow me. Principle told me I have to show ya 'round." Momoka said with some enthusiasm. Not a lot, but just enough so she she didn't sound bored, which she didn't want the shorter girl assuming.

"O-oh! Right. I'm completely lost, since I came like a month late and all." Hayate muttered. She sounded like she hated this school already, and she honestly did. What's not to hate by now?

"Wait!" Her roommate halted. "You need your uniform on." Momoka remembered and stopped Hayate from leaving. "It's in that wardrobe." She pointed at a brown wardrobe to the left wall of the room.

"To narnia~"

Momoka chuckled. "Hehe, you're a little weirdo, y'know that."

* * *

They had made their way to the main building. It was a two story, locker filled, school building with all kinds of students. Some looked harmless. Others looked mildly intimidating.

"Welcome to our craphole. Let's walk." Momoka said as she walked to a wide area filled with blue lockers. "Don't really know whatta show ya." She scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Hayate was clad in khaki shorts and a white dress shirt with a blue vest. The blue vest sported the tenchi logo on the top right.

The two roommates walked through the hallways with an awkward silence.

"I like your accent...?" Hayate complinted. Unsure on how to start a conversation as they walked.

"Thanks, I'm from the Bronx." Momoka proudly pointed out with a thumb to her chest.

"No kidding." Hayate nodded.

Hayate looked around and when her eyes darted to the right, she saw a commotion going on far into the hallway.

Momoka also saw what had caused the ruckus and backed into a locker. She signalled for Hayate to run into a trash can next to the locker by pointing at it. Which she did, before she herself went into the luckily unlocked locker. "I know, it's gross, but just do it." She commanded.

Hayate hesitated, but dove in headfirst anyway. "What's going on?" She whispered loudly from the trash can once she finished rustling her way onto her crouching feet over the trash.

"That right there, is Ayana Mudou. She has the whole school against her right now. See what I mean?" Momoka explained with her voice leaving an echoed muffle from being in the locker. "Those girls are greasers. Kids who live in the 50s."

Before Hayate could comment anything, Momoka continued.

"They aren't time travellers." The roommate assured in annoyance as she looked forward and back at the fight about to go down.

A girl with long dark hair, glasses, a blue school hoodie and uniform khaki pants was about to fight with three girls in leather jackets.

One on the girls laughed leaned foreword, inches away from the seemingly taller student. "Mudou Ayana, long time since I wanted the school to know I kicked your ass." She taunted.

"Yeah, with the help of two friends. You are pathetic." Ayana sneered as she pushed her back. "How about this; I let you scum take a free swing at me. I won't fight back. I might knock you around, but I won't punch or kick any of you." Ayana said with a gleam in her glasses.

"Ya'just dug your own grave bozo!" One of the greasers yelled as she threw a punch aimed at Ayana's face.

Ayana dodged the punch. She lazily jumped, moved and blocked any attack thrown at her. One of the girls, who was obviously exausted, jumped up and put her fists above her head in an attempt to slam her.

Though the targeted girl moved out of the way. She purposely stood in front of the boiler room with the door slightly open. Resulting in the girl crashing into the room and was heard falling down some stairs. Ayana closed the door behind her.

Another girl reached for her glasses. Ayana grabbed her hand and twisted it out of the way.

The glasses girl grabbed the hem of pants, hip to hip, picked her up, and rammed her, butt first into a trash can.

The last girl trembled in place. Ayana walked behind her and head locked her with one arm. She spit in her other hand and rubbed it into the resisting girls face before letting her go and watching her run away.

"Bullying the bully..." Mused Hayate, who's forehead, pink hair and ahoge popped out of the trashcan. Surprisingly going unnoticed. "Awesome."

Ayana smiled to herself and made her way to wherever she was going.

"Wow. That last one was gross." Momoka snickered as she got out of the locker. "She is strong, rumors are actually true for once."

"Moka, why were they after her?" Hayate asked with a surprisingly interested face as she tried to get out of the trash bin with her hands on the edges.

"She has the whole school turned against her for stuff she did. Some students think kickin'er ass will bring them glory or somethin'. But enough about that, let's go over here!" Momoka stated as she grabbed Hayate by the shoulders and pulled her out of the bin.

They moved around more and saw the girl Hayate encountered earlier.

"See, that's the ass from earlier." Momoka whispered as she bent her knees down to Hayate's level and covered her mouth with her left.

"How to you know about that?"

"Long story. But let's break into her locker."

Hayate watched as she left her locker and walked in another direction, then her attention went back to her locker. "How? I can't even open mine."

"Randomly turn the lock to the right slowly. You will hear a small click, then you repeat by turning to the left and back right." Momoka explained.

"Uhh..."

"Just try it." She insisted.

'_Try it, she says_.' Hayate walked up to blue locker and slowly began turning the dial on the lock in random directions. In a matter of seconds she opened the locker and pulled out a blue cap with the Tenchi logo and closed it back.

Momoka gaped at her, "How the hell? On your first try? You are a genius... Or not."

A prefect (authority figure; compare to judges in HXB) ran up and grabbed Momoka's arm. "I saw that you troublemakers!" She yelled. One hand clung to Momoka's arm and the other pointed at Hayate menacingly.

"Kurogane, hide!" Momoka yelled and struggled to be let go of.

Hayate nodded and ran off. She jumped into a trash can again and waited. "Oh gosh, oh gosh..." She repeated in fear and bit her nails.

After a minute, she heard Momoka knock on the side with her foot. 'How did she escape...?' Hayate pondered. 'She probably pled the 5th.'

Momoka grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out again. "Last part of the tour, the caff!"

The two made a trip into the cafeteria and stopped at the entrance. Momoka began pointing at scrawny looking girls in green school vests sitting on a table playing chess.

"Nerds. They have the library turf and are my cliques enemy. They're split into branches; the main branch are the sneaky bastards with harmless exteriors. The side branch are just regulars classified as nerds for small interests or being a prodigy on a subject."

"I see."

Momoka pointed at girls standing leisurely in blue vests socializing. "Preps. They're just bitchy rich kids."

"Are all like that?" Hayate asked and looked at the group.

"No, not an upperclassman, Maki, was it? Yeah." She pointed at girls dressed similar to herself standing and leaning by a wall. "I'm in that clique. They're the bullies. They don't have much attention a this school, and are all bite, no bark."

"Isnt it the other way around."

"No."

"Oh." Hayate looked back at the girls. She mostly stared at their uniforms then looked at Momoka's. "Wait, you're with the girl who's locker I stole from?"

"We're not friends. But she's in my clique," Momoka corrected and pointed at girls in leather jackets and had hands full of grease. "Greasers, Mudou's old clique. They look tough, but are just weak girls that I find cool. They are obsessed with bikes and cars...So they hang by the autoshop." She put a hand to her chin. "Hmm, like Fonzie wannabe's."

"That explains the grease." Hayate mumbled nasally as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"See them," She pointed a girls in football jackets and uniforms who sat on a table, two were arm wrestling. "Avoid them at all costs. They're jocks, they rule this school, literally. Our principle is also the football coach and only lets sophomores who are tough into the team."

"They would be the hardest to overthrow." Hayate reckoned.

"Yeah they would." Momoka said dully. A ringing was heard. "Well that's the bell. I don't have any classes right now, so you better hurry." Momoka waved at Hayate as she ran off.

"Thank you for this informational tour." Hayate thanked as she ran, sounding like an idiot.

* * *

After class, 10:00 PM.

Hayate walked out of the main building. Only to be met by the headmaster, Amachi Hitsugi who stared off at the sky. "Hello, young one." She greeted without looking at her. "You're the new student I was informed would attend regularly starting today."

"Uhh, hello and correct M'am." The short girl responded nervously. Honestly, the principle is kinda intimidating. Hayate stared at her face and pondered something, 'She looks like a high schooler. Why is she principle?'

Principle Amachi interupted her thoughts. "Fine day out, isn't it?" She asked in admiration for the conditions of the day.

"Yeah." Hayate replied in astonishment for the the principle.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go be bored in my office." Hitsugi with a yawn as she made her way into the building.

Hayate stared at where she once was standing. "What just happened?" She asked herself.

"Hey, I know you stole from my locker." said the bully from earlier. She appeared once again. But this time wielding a wooden slingshot.

"Oh ho! I thought you wouldn't notice." Hayate grinned and joked as she reached into her back pocket and slipped the hat on.

The girl had aimed the slingshot down at Hayate, "Ha ha, funny. This is what we do to new kid thieves around here." She pulled it all the way and caught Hayate in the chest with a small rock.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Hayate clutched her chest. She frowned in anger, "Not this time you don't!" Hayate began running after her. She jumped over rails of the side of the school porch and bolted.

After she lost sight of her she heard a student yell, "New kid, the bully went that way." And pointed to the shop class area.

Hayate decided to trust them and began running into the autoshop alley. After pushing past a group of greasers. She saw her closing a garage door from the other side of an open garage building.

Hayate ran into the building and slid under before she closed it and stood up. She looked around and saw all kinds of junk you find in a junkyard.

With all exits blocked, the slingshot girl stood on top of a pile of junk with the weapon in hand. The other girls had begun attacking Hayate as she shot the weapon.

"How would you like to be handicapped!?" One of the girls on the ground taunted.

"It would suck!" Hayate turned and jumped backwards. "Woah!" A baseball bat flew across her line of sight. She wiped sweat off her brow as she kicked upwards. knocked it out of her hands, caught it, fumbled with it and quickly swung it back. Catching her in the side and successfully leaving her to groan on the floor.

The other, and now more angry looking girl charged at her. "You ain't gonna get that like that!"

She rammed the shorter girl onto the floor, but Hayate slipped out of her grasp and rolled out of the hold. The took the lid from two trash cans and ran up to her as she stood up and used them like cymbals on her head. A crash sound emited, knocking her out.

Right when she dropped the trash lids, a rock from the slingshot hit her on the neck. "Forget about me, dillweed!?"

Hayate took the pain from any other rock as she got an idea. "I just made fire crackers in chemistry! I can use those." She beamed to herself. She pulled out a self light fire cracker and struck it on her thumbnail. Hayate looked at spark that slowly ran down the string and right before it detonated, she threw it at the girl.

"Wooooah!" The small explosion had caused her to knock down the pile of junk and lie on the floor and on her stomach. "I'll get you for this..." She groaned while sprawling on the tar floor.

Hayate reached down and picked up the slingshot. "I'll take that. Thank you very much~" she sang. The short girl left the alley and found herself in the parking lot, still studying the wooden weapon. She bumped into a taller figure in a blue school jacket. Dang it, not again." She looked up and met the face of Ayana Mudou. The girl she saw earlier.

"What do you mean 'not again'? I just wanted to say 'that you did back there was cool'. I guess you earned that slingshot." The dark haired girl said casually.

Hayate stopped walking away. She turned around, "Miss Tough lady, will you help me take the throne of all groups here?" She asked as if it was completely normal.

Ayana's eyes widened for a few seconds after she took her words in, "W-what?" She studdered and regained her calm demeanour, "I mean, no. I've tried it before. Now everybody hates me and I'm on the verge of expulsion."

"But this will be different. I promise!" Hayate pleaded as she fell down onto her knees and grabbed her legs.

Ayana kicked her off. "Sorry kid. Won't work." She began to walk away. After a few steps she stopped. "Or maybe you can prove yourself. Here's what I want you to do..." She continued with a smirk and turned around.

The pink haired girl on the floor looked up and smiled.

Well this is escalating quickly.

* * *

Tenchi Academy Dorm, 2:14 PM.

Momoka tiredly stood next to an energetic Hayate in the dorm's hallway. They stared at the fire alarm, before Momoka gave the shorter girl a fire extinguisher she had been holding under her arm.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Momoka asked warningly.

Hayate had the most confident smile on her face as she held the fire extinguisher and pulled the pen. "Never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Well except for this one time whe-"

"I'll take that as a yes," Momoka pulled the fire alarm and ran into their dorm, that happened to be right next to it."Break a leg, or...don't." She cheered on uneasily before closing the door.

"Who set that alarm off?" Voices were heard complaining.

The alarm had sounded by then and students of many cliques had began tiredly began making their way outside. Before any reached the door Hayate unloaded the fire extinguisher.

Every student in the hall was covered in white dust. She had blasted about twenty before it ran out of stuff.

"Who did that?" A student yelled. The girls coughed and sputtered as Hayate grabbed marbles from her pocket and threw them around. She jumped into a trash can as students began slipping and falling. "Which little prankster is doing this!" Many demanded. Hayate was giggling the whole time.

When she was convinced the coast was clear, Hayate popped out of the trash can and ran to her dorm. She began banging on the door as Momoka opened it and closed it behind her.

Ayana had asked Hayate to single handedly (besides Momoka pulling the FA for her) pull the fire alarm at 2:00 AM, so not all, but quite a few would run out and she would prank them with a fire extinguisher and marbles.

And so the little idiot did as such.

* * *

The next day, Ayana sat with her roommate, Jun, in the cafeteria, with the latter being the one eating lunch. After a while, Hayate walked in and sat down with them.

Ayana's roommate had put her hand out in front of her. "Name's Jun Kuga. So you're the little OP that pranked a quarter of the dorm. Me and Ayana had seen. Literally, we were watching the whole time from the couch across from the door in the living room. Hahaha, awesome!" She said with a laugh. Jun grabbed her milk and began drinking it.

"Hehe, yeah." Hayate agreed in embarrassment to the praise.

Ayana Mudou had smiled approvingly at her. "You actually did it. I'm impressed. Maybe we can take over this school."

Jun spluttered the milk she was drinking. "What!?"

* * *

After a while of explaining...

"I see, so you guys are just gonna kiss up or piss off a faction. Then beat up their leader somehow." Jun concluded and sat with her chin on her hand and elbow on the table. "Why Exactly?"

"I dont really know anymore. But we're starting with the bullies. Since this idiotic kid apparently has them pissed off already. She fought off a part of the group, and pranked the rest." Ayana informed as she poi at Hayate.

Hayate did in fact have the faction on her tail. Every time one saw her they attacked. Her best option was to stick by Momoka or Ayana. They apeared more intimidating than a short girl with pink hair who is presumed idiot to many _already_. Though Momoka hasn't been seen in a while since Hayate's last stunt. And when she is, she doesn't want to destroy the short girl. Maybe the Bronx born was more laid back than she thought for not attacking her in the first place.

"When do you think we can take the leader?" Ayana asked Hayate. Who was spaced off at the moment and didn't answer.

Ayana closed her eyes, obviously annoyed by this, she reached across the table and grabbed the base of Hayate's ahoge and banged her head against the table. Hayate's head flew back up. "Ouch!" She yelped and rubbed her forehead.

"I thought you were dying or something. I asked when do you think we can take the leader?" Ayana restated with a bit of annoyance at the girl's short attention span.

Hayate went back to normal at the question. "When I find out who it is." She affirmed and slammed her fist on the table.

With her forehead turning red.

The glasses girl chuckled. "Pfft, easy it's-" Ayana couldn't finish as Jun's hand was slapped over her mouth. Ayana looked over at Jun and saw her mouth the words: 'When the time comes.'

She didn't understand, but nodded anyway. She knew the Kuga was smarter than she came across. But still, she slapped the Kuga across the face so she could get her hand off.

* * *

**Keep forgetting to say it, but please review. Come on. Give me motivation or tell me it sucks. I could use both. Side note: I correct this a billion times, yet every single time I read it, I find a mistake. Then I'm like: "Aw sh**! This is embarrassing."**

**Suzuki Sonoe and Aida aren't in this story, huh? Meh, who cares. Ayana kicked her ass three times. Yes, _three_ times. Volume 15 baby! Why should she do it again?**


	2. Track 2: Original Prankster

**Author's Notes: (I forgot to name the last chapter.) This chapter is kinda random to me, the opening act part at least. BTW: Its a parody of the Napoleon Dynamite's class president election. Vote for Pedro!**

**The random ass song played in the auditorium is 'Safety Dance'. Why that song? Because this is early 90's, America. That song was the sh** back then. Everything else in the story conveys from the Bully storyline, unless I say it's a parody of something ****_else_****.**

**Some Chapter One mistakes I can't fix: Hayate ponders...a lot. Momoka's accent comes and gos. I can't think of any good characterization words. I use ' the short girl, glasses girl, and caramel banged girl' more than I feel necessary. And I forget to add sexual jokes in Jun's dialogue, I'll start now.**

**Disclaimer: This sh**y writer doesn't own Bully neither. **

-Chapter 1 Part 2, Original Prankster-

Thursday, 8:03 AM

Halloween was nearing and students at Tenchi boarding school were preparing for 'it'.

By 'it', I mean pranking all and everything. Whether it's throwing stink bombs, egging, kick-me signs or giving swirlies. All prefects and teachers are all going to a Halloween party. So it's possible.

All is in exactly two days.

Right now however, we go into the problems of Momoka Kibi. Who sat in the school library sobbing and bleeding from her nose.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Which was surprising.

Momoka Kibi is in the bully faction. Everyone knows that, especially the nerds in the library who were to afraid to go near a sobbing bully and were bunched up in a corner.

"What do you want, nerd?" Momoka said as toughly as she could without looking up, but it was obvious she had been crying.

"I-I just wanted ask what was wrong. Y-your aura is very dark at the m-moment, it's scaring everyone." The quiet voice stuttered. Not from fear, but from embarrassment.

"I'm fine." She looked up and wiped her eyes on her arm. "I mean, I just got in a fight over my old best friend with a tough prep, won, and she said she didn't want to be saved and wanted to become a street come-e-e-di-annn!" She replied with the last word being yelped and uttered out from crying.

"Okay...Need a t-tissue? You're making a bit of a mess..."

The short haired girl looked at the 'nerd'. She was taken aback by the scariness upon looking at her and jumped out of her seat and onto the table with amazing speed.

"Why do you sound like an angel but look like a demon!?"

"I don't know exactly why..."

"Duuuude!" Momoka wiped her eyes again and looked at her straight. "Fix it." She spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair. Fix it before I get nightmares" Momoka demanded. After a silence, she spoke again. "Fine I'll do it."

Momoka looked as if she was about to jump off the table and tackle her by putting her hands out a bit and bending her knees. The other looked around nervously, pointed at her self then put her hands up. "Huh? W-w-wait, what are you-"

* * *

"There, better." Momoka stood up and looked at the once scary girl. Only to be met by a more beautiful porcaline colered face, with pinkish cheeks. "...Wow, it kinda worked."

The nerd girl who had just looked like the grudge, now had messily done pigtails and trembled in dramatization. "What did you do to me?" Ocean blue eyes stared into orange ones.

After a moment, the girl slowly looked down at Momoka's uniform."I-I see now... " she began backing away, "You are Momoka Kibi, correct? I used to watch you when you were in my math class."

"Uhh, yep." Momoka said dumbly. 'Watch me?' She thought about the words spoken by the other girl.

"I'm Isuzu." She said hastily, before turning around to scurry away. Scared of the girl this time, she was a bully after all.

Momoka ran and grabbed her hand. Stopping her from leaving. "I might be a bully," She pulled her a bit closer, "but, I ain't a _bully_."

When she stopped struggling to leave and Momoka let her go, Isuzu stood up straight and looked at her once more. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothin'. Life just took a sh** on my head, and I don't know what, but there's something about you that helps me forget." Momoka put a hand to her chin and stared at her. Making Isuzu continue fretting.

"Wait, so d-do you want to b-be friends or something?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah. But if my clique friends ask, you're just carrying my books by force." She joked. "Just kidding, I couldn't care less."

Isuzu smiled and looked down, a blush creeping its way onto her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Tell you what, I'll make us even on the hair..." Momoka started.

*Meanwhile in the corner of the library*

"Tsukasa, the bully is getting out of range. She is leaving the room with a sidebranch student. Over."

"Copy that, Tomo."

"Can we go back to normal now? Over."

"No. We must stay in this position, just in case. Over."

"Seriously?" Tomo Hotei choked out, as the two main branch nerds were squished into the corner with many, many other scared students. Her hand reached through a couple of students and adjusted her glasses, which were hanging on the bridge of her nose.

"Sacrifices, Tomo, sacrifices...Over." Tsukasa said through a few nerd girls covering her from sight. "Oh and you forgot to say over. Over."

"Why are we talking like this? OVER!"

* * *

Main building, 10:01 AM.

The bell rang, signaling 2nd period for most students. Some students were smart, and were allowed to wander the school during this time.

But our hero, Hayate, wasn't, and ran through the hallways to get to English, but she heard someone yell her name, when she turned her head to look,

BAM

The pink haired girl fell backwards, she sat up and rubbed her head while on the ground, but quickly got back obviously isn't the first time this had happened, so she considers herself experienced it bumbing into people.

When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with a girl just her size who had also fallen and stood up. The girl was wearing a prep uniform. They were unmoving, until the other girl stumbled back down to pick up a few rolled up posters.

'She must be a prep...' Hayate thought. Before becoming a bit concerned. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up. "Yeah, I'm okay." She answered. Her face brightened when she saw her height, "Are you a 7th grader or an 8th grader?"

"Seventh."

"Oh, I'm in eighth. I wondered because we are like, the same height and all..." Her voice trailed off.

Hayate's attention turned to the rolled up posters in her arms. "What are those for?"

She stood up again and proudly put a poster up in her right hand, while holding the rest under her other arm. "Well... I'm running for class president. These are campaign posters." She explained.

"And what's your name?"

"Sou Takami. I've heard about you. Umm lemme see... Hayate Kurogane, correct? You're talked about a lot."

"I know, right? So your running for class prez? I'll vote for you." Hayate claimed nicely.

"Really? That means a lot to me, but, I think I'm going to loose because I need an act for my speech today." Sou looked down as she informed Hayate of her problem.

Hayate thought about her situation. 'Maybe I could help' is what she pondered, but she doesn't do anything special for an act. But alas, out of being an idiot... "I'll do it."

"Really! What are you going to do?"

The pink haired girl was unsure, but hearing Sou's relieved tone, it felt too late to back out now. "Just wait!" She assured.

* * *

/You can say about 30 minutes later/

The auditorium curtains opened and the announcer began speaking, "Now, we will present the second candidate for the election; Sou Takami, come up to the stage."

The short girl walked up to the stage from the sidelines and nervously. Her hands clutched her expensive sweater cuffsgrabbed the microphone from the stand and held it with both hands.

"H-hello everyone," she began. "My name is Sou Takami-"

"Yeah! Vote for Sou!" An overly excited cheer came from the once silent crowd.

Sou brushed that off. "-As I was saying, I... Want to become your class president. I think that I'm a suitable candidate because I understand the problems a lot of you have. Yeah, I was once a nerd that got picked on... Then I got a forced townie tattoo under my boob, I uhh er I mean, I mean toe. Then I became a feared prep." She stammered. 'Even though my parents are in debt.' She secretly thought. "But I can make it better for you all! Praise Judas- I-I-mean Jesus," She slapped her forhead. "I mean Vote for Sou." Sou said very bashfully as she hurried off stage. Her eyes clenched together in embarrassment.

A few claps were heard. Then Hayate ran and slid onto where she just stood and gave her a thumbs up towards the sidelines of the stage.

Sou looked up, but closed her eyes again and slapped her forehead. "Oh my pope Paul ... I made a terrible mistake..." She concluded off to herself.

The announcer held back her laugh and pressed a button then leaned foreword into the microphone in her booth. "Now here is her opening act,"

Hayate took the microphone off the stand and almost dropped it, emitting a very embarrassing squeal noise. She looked at the crowd and gulped. "Hi..." She began.

The crowd remained quiet.

"Hehe, um, I'm gonna be the opening act, so dj, kick it." Hayate smiled sheepishly as she looked at the music control to the top right of the auditorium. Any nervous she had in her at the moment was about to dispade.

Music began playing in the background as Hayate attempted an electro dance around stage. Which was just skipping in circles and arm flailing and trying to not drop the microphone.

"We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind, cause' ya friends don't dance, and if they don't dance then they're no friends of mine~" she sang in a squeak-ish voice.

Sou gaped. 'S-safety dance?'

The crowd remained akwardly silent. Throughout the whole thing.

When Hayate finally ended the song around a minute later and bowed to the crowd with gusto, to the suprise of the two short girls, all students had gotten up and cheered loudly as Hayate ran off stage with a big grin and without looking at the students. Hayate ran to the sidelines of the stage and bear hugged Sou, who joyfully hugged back.

"Oh my gosh! You risked your social life just for me, thank you so much!"

"It was nothing to me! Will I see around later?"

"No, I'm sorry. You won't see me until second quarter, I have...buisness to take care of." Sou replied an looked down. When she noticed Hayate became quiet, she tried to cheer her up. "Tell you what, we should hang out in the boxing house in the vale. I love it there!"

Hayate grinned and nodded. "Okay, I'll look for it next quarter, happy early Halloween!"

* * *

Halloween day.

Tenchi Academy Dorm, 7:00 PM

Hayate had just ran into the dorm after her truffle with the hopefully soon to class president. Jun, Ayana and Momoka had met in the dorm at some point earlier and realized what the occasion was and grabbed their costumes. Except for Hayate, who improvised and wore a plastic bag over her head.

Ayana didn't really care and went as a cop by just wearing a cop hat and carrying and forearm length black stick. Jun was dressed in a full blown black ninja costume that just didnt cover her eyes and hair. And Momoka just wore a fake white beard and a wizard looking pointy hat.

"You sure that's safe Kuro?" Ayana questioned and gaped at the plastic bag.

"Yep, no problems here." Hayate assured. She has done this many times. For reasons that aren't of the slightest importance.

Ayana turned to Jun, "Hey, Mr. Miyagi-"

She was interrupted when Momoka burst out laughing.

"Shut up Gnomeo-Are gonna leave yet?"

Jun rubbed her hands together. "Hehe, hehe, yeah. I can't wait to go nab some panties." She said with a gleam in her eye.

The three girls stopped at looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I said; 'Im gonna go nab some pansies, they grow in front of the other dorm." The ninja answered casually.

The three shrugged and four left the dorm. On the way out, Hayate noticed Momoka, who had shorter hair covered by the pointy hat, and how she naturally appeared after a few days. But Hayate decided to keep her revalations to herself.

It was dark and many students, forty three percent of them wearing costumes, wandered and socialized around the courtyards.

"Guys, watch this." Jun pulled out a kick me sign from the fold in her ninja gi and posted it on an unsuspecting jock as she walked. Everyone watched and laughed as random students came up and kicked her and she screamed in anger.

In the midst of laughing, Hayate felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was a tall prep, who had silver hair and looked very...harmless.

"New student, would you like to throw a carton of eggs at a couple of other students?" She asked and held a carton of twelve eggs under her arm. She grabbed them with her other arm and held them in front of the short girl.

A task like that didn't require much thought. "Sure!" Hayate complied and grabbed the carton of eggs from her hands. She began running and throwing eggs out of the open carton.

A few seconds later, she dove into a nearby bush and an angry mob of students ran past her.

The older prep laughed "Hahaha, Good one!"

Hayate gave a satisfied smile and popped out of the bush and ran back to her group, and they walked towards the library building.

Once she made it with them, Ayana looked at her and grabbed her shoulders. "Was that Kamijou?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"Who?"

"Maki Kamijou. She is a sophomore. One of the few preps who aren't complete asses." Jun informed.

Hayate instantly thought about Sou.

"Yeah, she's the one I mentioned in the caffeteria." Momoka reminded.

They pulled a few pranks here and there. Momoka had retreated to the library for an unknown reason. And left the group to wonder what 'I have crap to do!' Meant.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Ayana yawned. "All these small pranks are boring me. I want to do something...big." She said and stood up straight with a devilish smile.

"That's what she said~."

"Jun, that's not funny. You suck."

"That's ALSO what she said~."

"Jun, I'm gonna f*** you up if you don't stop!"

"That's what she sa-OOF!"

Ayana grabbed the black stick and whacked both Jun and Hayate to the ground without a second to spare. Her aura becoming a dark fire around her.

"Why did you hit meee?" Hayate whined on the floor and clutched her head in both arms.

After a bit, they had staggered up and Ayana forcefully grabbed their shirts and pulled them in to whisper her plan.

/One plan later/

"Hehe, that's gross." Jun snickered.

"Where are we even gonna get that?" Hayate asked, obviously grossed out.

Ayana grinned, "Wait right here." She instructed before running off.

/One dog crap later/

Ayana ran back and held up a paper bag, "Hahaha, Who ordered dog crap?" She laughed.

She handed it to Hayate, who hesitated, but still ran into the unlit main building. They creeped quietly through the darkish hallways and made it to the door of the staff room.

Hayate handed the bag to Jun, who crept to the door, placed it right in from of it, and slowly set it on fire with a lighter before bolting to the right.

Hayate pulled the fire alarm and ran into the trash can. Ayana hid behind it.

"What the devil is going on!?" Not before long, a gym teacher stepped out and saw the fire before stepping on it to put it out. Once the flames were gone, she realized what it was. "Oh gross!"

Jun was heard snickering and Hayate, a muffled giggle. Ayana, however, laughed loudly and jumped up and began running towards a window. The gym teacher ran after her but stopped at the window, which she had no confidence in. "Damnit kids!"

Hayate looked around, Jun had disappeared. 'Maybe she is a ninja after all... A perverted one.' She concluded in her mind before leaving the bin and running out the nearest door.

* * *

-When you feel cliche, you're in a French drama-

Momoka Kibi sat under a tree next to the second school dorm. She was accompanied my Isuzu Inugami, who sat with her with a warm smile on her face.

"I want to tell you something..." The caramel banged girl began in a serious tone. Her head rested on her hands that were crossed behind her.

Isuzu sat up and looked at her."What is it?"

"I'm going to the underground hole today."

Isuzu gasped, "What, but that means you're-"

"-In deep sh**." Momoka finished for her. She sighed and sat up.

Isuzu looked frantic as she spoke. "But, wait, why? You are just a regular clique member."

"No, I'm not in the bully clique, I'm the leader of it." Momoka said without hesitation. She thought the way she said it was cliche, but it was the only way to put it. 'What are we, in a French drama?' A thought crossed her mind.

Isuzu stood up infront of the other girl who was still sitting down. "Th-that's not true, you told me that you don't really bully anybody!"

'Yep, this is a French drama.' The white shirted girl concluded mentally. Before replying. "I don't. But beat up enough people and you can get what you want."

Isuzu was still taking in her words, "I refuse to believe that a ruthless, notorious, and merciless faction leader is you."

Momoka mentally disagreed, because not a single student would call her faction notorious. More like annoying. "M'dogs don't believe I care about them. That many, especially my roommate, can prank and beat them up, and won't lift a finger about it." Momoka sighed. "She might hand my ass to me in there."

"But aren't you physically taller than your roommate? And stronger for that matter."

"Size don't matter. And boy, is she is fast. Mudou will also try to stop me. They're kinda friends now."

Isuzu feared Ayana Mudou, to her, she reaked of death and despair, even more than she did. But whatever the outcome, it is all worth it to her. "Maybe I can stall her. No, I WILL stall her." She affirmed and stood up straight with a confident smile that had some flaws.

Momoka paused, impressed with the nerd's willingness. "Don't, she is tougher that nails covered in diamond." And that's exactly why she didn't want her hurt.

"I will. Not with violence, but with my 'other' skills." Isuzu said with confidence as a bell rang. "I don't care if her aura is touched by the angel of death."

Momoka was speachless, though believed she was saved by the bell. She stood up and leveled with Isuzu, who was an inch shorter. "I guess this is my Cue. Bye." She waved to the girl less than a foot away from her.

Isuzu nodded. Though not satisfied with the ending here, she hastily grabbed Momoka's waving hand pecked the bully girl's lips before running off and yelling "Please be safe!"

The red-faced Kibi watched her run off and raised an eyebrow. "French drama indeed." She mused in a 'not so pro- French accent'.

* * *

A regular in a dark teal uniform with rolled up sleeves and black hair ran up to Hayate outside of the school. "Kurogane!"

"Hello-what?" Hayate answered and turned around.

The girl gestured for her to follow her and grabbed her shoulder with one hand. "I'm Masuda Kei, I know Jun. No time to explain, 'they' need you down in the hole." She said hurried manner and began running to the west of the school.

"Okay then." Hayate was unsure, but curiousity got the best of her and she followed.

Masuda led her into a the outside door to the boiler room, that was leveled down.

* * *

-Momoka in the Hole-

A crowd of students cheered as Momoka kicked the last attacker in the backside as they ran out of the hole. She was panting and her fists were clenched at her sides.

The hole was a big... Well... Hole, in the schools basement. Students used it as a ring, and many have been very injured coming out of there. Been a long time since we've had a good fight in the hole.

Hayate looked back, but Kei was gone from sight and she was pushed into the hole by another student. She stumbled and stood up. Her roommate was the first she noticed. "Moka?"

"Hey, long time no see." Momoka quipped. Before running head first into the girl like a bull and throwing her to the floor.

"We saw eachother this morning! We're roommates!" Hayate ranted and held her stomach with a few coughs while she lay on the ground. She watched Momoka look down at her with an annoyed look. "Hayate, don't you get it. It's me."

"Yeah, you are Moka-chan."

"No, you dimwit. I'm the leader of the bully faction."

Hayate rolled out of her sight and stood up. "I knew it!" She walked sideways to the left, causing them to begin circling each other slowly. "No. No I didn't." She conceded and her eyes darted around the hole.

"You wan't to beat the leader of this faction. Now's your chance. If you can!" Momoka taunted the last part as she charged at Hayate and grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the wall of the hole with one arm. "Fight back!" She demanded.

Hayate wiped the spit from the side of mouth and caught her roommate off guard by jolting up then running under her and getting on her back.

Hayate punched her face a couple of times as Momoka ran in circles, "Dude, get off!"

Hayate manipulated her into crashing into a wall and she back flipped off. "Hehe, special move I saw on tv!" She admitted proudly.

Momoka now had a bruise on her cheekbone. She got up slowly and spit to the right. Hayate ran to get her again by throwing punches and the groggy girl's sides.

Hayate aimed for weak looking points, but when Momoka stood up, she began punching crazily at Hayate's arms, face, and anywhere reachable.

Hayate caught Momoka in the eye when she jumped. Momoka hit mostly her upper chest and lower face. Considering Hayate was shorter.

Hayate had kicked her knee cap and kneed her chin when she leaned foreward in pain. Momoka fell on her back and her chin had turned purplish to match her cheekbone skin.

She got up and staggered back. Hayate became defendive and had put her fists up and blocked her face from the left. But Momoka's left fist crashed into her cheek from the left side. "I'm left handed!"

Hayate had fallen back. She had her share of swells and bruises. The short girl had clenched her fists in anger and stood up again. She walked backwards but she didn't turn around and faced the bully leader.

Momoka caught the message and also backed into the other side of the hole. Everyone jumped when they saw them charge at each other with serious intensity. Both smiling viciously.

Once they reached eachother, Hayate monkey vaulted her, resulting in Momoka not being able to stop quick enough and crashing face first into the wall and falling backwards with a bloody nose.

Hayate had won.

The spectators cheered for the winner as Hayate put her hands up and grinned. Completely ignoring the pain from the black eye and other areas mostly on her face. Sweat trickling down her forehead.

She was overly excited and speechless. So she did what she felt was only left to do and made her way to Momoka and gave her a hand. Which Momoka accepted and picked herself up.

The caramel banged girl looked sour, "Why are you helping me up? Aren't you angry?"

"No, because I know Moka is a good person!"

"Hehe," Momoka grinned and put her hand out, "Truce little buddy?"

"Yep," The short girl said as she took the hand of her roommate and shook it. "We're even."

"Congrats, you have my gangs' respect. Boss."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, you kicked my ass. You're probably the first. If you can kick the clique leaders ass, that means somethin'." Momoka said in a jesting tone. "Though I feel like a weak crap now."

At this time, Ayana ran into the hole and down the five feet latter, a tired mess. "*Pant* Kuro did you *huff* win? I didn't make it because this girl cast a voodoo spell or something on me," She paused. "and I found my self spray painting 'I love Momoka' all over my room. What the f***?"

Momoka guffawed.

Ayana turned red "What!? Geez!" She angrily fretted.


	3. Track 3: The Safety Dance

**Authors notes: This was a fun chapter to me. Hopefully for you too. This chapter parodies chapter two of bully. Feel free to look up the preps from bully. Or the missions that take place; Ie: -Race the vale-**

**Remember when I said 'Yuri is a norm in this story'? This chapter has a bigger example than the last with Momoka and Isuzu. So don't freak when you see it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Napoleon Dynamite reference in the last chapter. Jeez. Or the safety dance...Oh and all 'tracks' that I use for chapter names which are 90s/80s songs that gave me _some_ inspiration to do _nothing_.**

Chapter Dos

-Rich Kid Retards-

Friday, 2:00 PM, Main Building

"-I was also informed you are a good at getting into problems." Hitsugi continued as they walked out of her office.

"No ma'm!" Hayate denied as she looked up at the principle and put her arms up in an x form.

"Or about how you prank a good number of students on your free time." Hitsugi said and leaned foreward onto a rail and stared at the floor of the main building.

"Well..." Hayate couldn't finish that. But didnt know how concede it either. She stopped walking and stared blankly at the principle

"I appreciate your honesty, just make sure you keep your nose clean." Hitsugi warned.

Hayate nodded and inhaled through her nose.

Hitsugi ignored her idiotic responce. "Very well." She got up and made her way to her office. When she was inside, she closed door behind her. Then burst out laughing. "Shizuhahah!"

Her vice looked up from her paperwork. "Hm?"

"Hahaha, did you know students set a dog feces on fire and pulled the fire alarm? Then Mrs. Tanazuki ran out and stomped it out, she is so dumb! Haha..." She trailed off. Her laughter died out and she wiped a tear from her eye, "So about the football expenses forms, Shizuku?"

* * *

"Did you hear about the prep and the greaser caught together?" Someone whispered in class to another student.

"Yeah, it's like Romeo and Juliet~" her friend replied with stars in her eyes.

Ayana raised an eyebrow. She happened to be sitting behind them and leaned foreword a bit at their conversation. Pretending to do her work.

"-Yeah, I heard that they were seen in the East side of town when school was over last Friday."

'How convenient.' Ayana thought and sat back.

After class was over she left to investigate.

The glasses girl wore her hood on her head and had her hands in her pockets. She walked around town and behind a building, close to the bridge to new coventry. Home of the greasers.

She climbed a dumpster, then grabbed the ledge and climbed up. Ayana took a latter to the taller three story building right next to the one she stood on. "Hmm, Bingo." She looked around from the ledge and saw Yukari, her old friend leave the building she was on. "Wow, lucky pick." Ayana mused.

Yukari Someya was oblivious to being spied on and walked onto the streets of the town. Wearing a grey sweater under an unzipped leather jacket. She was a greaser. When she walked, she also had her hands in her pockets and looked around suspiciously. As if to make sure she wasn't being watched, but was failing at the task.

Ayana made a mental note of her direction and did the opposite of how she got on. She put her hood back on and resumed trailing the other girl.

From a distance she saw Maki Kamijou walking towards her. Dressed in the signature prep vest.

-POV-[Ayana]

I got off of the building and kept...stalking, as you might call it, Yukari from a large distance. She now walked with Maki. They walked around and after a few steps, I saw them hold hands.

I respect that prep, Maki. But I feel a wierd anger towards her at this moment.

They walked on the sidewalk and through a curve. I ran into an alley and all the way through, after a bit, I peaked from behind the wall I was against saw them coming my way. "Oh sh**!" I ran out of options and jumped foreward and dove into the dumpster as they walked where I was once into the alley.

I peaked out with a banana peel on my head and watched them. But I think I shouldn't have done that because Maki pulled out a bouquet of flowers from who knows where and kneeled. I decided to keep watching adorn where I was, which was inches away.

I saw Yukari turn pink and accept them. Flowers... Why didn't I think of that?

They leaned in and locked lips. Maki you sly dog... I think to myself. I shouldn't watch this. But, Maki looks like an expert, the way she grabs her hands like that. Of course Yukari would chase after this Romeo of a girl who I never stood a chance against.

Why do I feel angry? I just want to jump out and punch them. Especially Maki. But I don't get it, I respect her more than myself.

Is this called jealousy? No. It can't be it...

Me and Yukari are just friends now. Wait, she kinda hates my guts, she puts that point across pretty smoothly. She's obviously moved on. But a prep of all people? She is a greaser- Oh look, they're done doing their romance stuff and are walking back onto the sidewalk. God... It makes me sick how good of a couple they look together.

It's not Maki's fault. She can't help it. But, my willpower is strong and I decide our next targets should be those damn preps.

* * *

*Yukari POV*

Maki and I walked through town on the sidewalk, not going anywhere in particular. "So, what's been going on?" I started.

Maki smiled. "Nothing, just wondering about the Chinese girl."

"Oh..." I stopped walking, and so did she. The Chinese girl was a girl who I've been wanting to fight, and she's a literal animal, I mostly wanted to go after her friend, who is a walking translator and thought Maki could take on the Chinese girl.

"Why do you want to fight her, again? She has no problems with you." Maki asked me with a concerned face and tone.

Though only adding to my more own personal guilt. "I'm sorry for dragging you along on this. It's all for my personal gain, I don't want you to get hurt from it." We started walking again.

"I don't mind. I'm just scared." Maki admitted. She started smiling again, and that bothered me.

"If you're so scared, how can you smile like nothing is wrong?"

"Because you're here."

Oh sh**.

* * *

Afterwards, the glasses girl sat in the dorm lounge, watching TV. There was nothing in particular on. She mostly just thought about what happened earlier. After a while of thinking about that, she turned to Jun Kuga, who sat on the other side of the couch and stared quietly at the tv, actually watching.

'She is actually quiet for once.' Ayana thought, though she knew that Jun was probably thinking about her half sister that has been in the hospital since the year.. "Jun, you're so quiet that it's... Different."

Jun turned to her and dramatically rested her arm on her forehead. "Different? Is _that_ why you've been closing her eyes when we make love?"

Ayana gaped. "You're disgusting! You pervert!" She remarked as she grabbed jun by shoulders.

"See, now it's forced-" she couldn't finish her teasing sentence, as she was slammed head first into the television glass and Ayana sat back down and stared at the ceiling instead.

* * *

The boxing gym was full of rich kids, all of which looked like they were about ready to kick Hayate's ass by glaring at her when she walked past.

Hayate looked around and saw Sou standing in front of the ring. "Ao!"

"Hello Hayate!" Sou greeted. She had just been watching the boxing matches take place. 'Ao?' She thought, referring to her nickname.

The short girl looked up and was instantly intrigued with the boxers in the ring. Punching each others lights out. "Ao, do you box?"

"Yes. But I don't do it everyday. I'm super good at it though!" She said with gusto. "Maybe you should try, Hayate."

Hayate gaped at her. 'Me? No...'

* * *

Hayate POV

I'm gonna box! It sounds like its gonna be fun, but this tight uniform is uncomfortable.

I got in the ring from the bottom rooe and looked back at Ao, who hung on to the top rope, "Just punch, duck, block, and dodge. Get it?"

I put my mouth gaurd in. "Yezz." I didn't really get it though.

I turned around and faced a prep girl with shoulder length brown hair. She was a bit taller than me, but who isn't in this society?

The bell rang as my opponent smiled. "I'm gonna beat you like the poor trash you are.

"That's mean." She swung foreword and I ducked. I uppercuted her with my right and punched her stomach with my weaker left hand.

"Sh!" She said through clenched teeth. She shrugged off the punch and tried to hit me in my chest. But I was to fast.

I threw a right hook and got her in the eye. I stepped back and combined moves into a 'Right hood, stomach punch, uppercut' type thing. The girl fell to the floor right before the match ran out of time and the bell rang.

*Ding ding ding*

"Hayate Kurogane wins." Someone with a clipboard announced.

I get out of the ring quickly.

"How did a poor kid beat a rich kid?"

"That's not a fair swing!"

I ignored the hate on my winnings and walked over to Sou and handed her the boxing gloves she lent me, but she gestured for me to keep them and stared at me, "Oh my gosh! That was really good!"

"Gee, thanks."

*Third person POV*

"Sou." A tall dark haired girl walked next to Sou and but a hand on her shoulder, scaring her for a second. "I saw your friend here. She is talented. Maybe she can join our boxing crew."

Sou bounced in excitement. "Really? She can?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, but you need to get her, say...out of her rags and into more suitable clothes." She said in a faded British accent.

"Y-yes Mizuchi." Sou grabbed Hayate's hand and pulled her outside of the boxing house.

"Woah! Who was that anyway?" The currently being dragged Hayate asked.

"Mizuchi Asakura who is Very rich. She paid for me to go here, when my parents were in debt. I owe her a lot." Sou explained. Literally dragging Hayate from the back of the collar.

Hayate was let go and stood up to follow Sou. "Mhm. I have a similar problem. My sister got arrested, and she had a scholarship here. So they let me take a test, and I was let in on her scholar."

"Wow, why did she get arrested?"

"She beat up a cop."

"..." Sou remained quiet at that and walked up to a door. "Well here we are~"

Hayate looked up at the sign, "Aquaberry?" Sou let go of her and she stood up.

"Yeah, it's a clothing store, you only need one outfit." Once inside, the short girl looked at the clerk. "Mr. George, we need one aquaberry vest and any pair of dress shoes."

* * *

Hayate came out of the store with her dark blue vest gone and a light blue vest in its place. Her sneakers also were now classy dress shoes.

"Thanks for paying, Ao-chan." Hayate thanked as she relished her new outfit.

Sou smiled. "No problem. Now you are allowed in our club."

Hayate stopped walking and turned her head, "Wait, what exactly do you do? Just box?"

"Come by tomorrow and you will see."

* * *

"Well don't you look fine and dandy. Hehe." Momoka laughed from the top bunk as the short girl walked into the room. "Why do you look like a preppy kid?"

Hayate laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "aha~ you know the girl from the class president election-thingy?"

Momoka pointed to the right, and Hayate saw a poster of Sou Takami with a picture of her on the cover saying: Vote for Sou, nailed into the wall in the room for decoration.

"Her campaign poster and opening act, which was you," she snickered. "Were funny as hell."

Hayate lifted her index finger slowly. "Oh. You know about that..."

"Dude, everyone does. We can dance if we want to, we can leave yo-"

"Shutupshutupshutup!" A red faced Hayate ran out of the room in embarrassment stopped in front of a familiar taller girl.

Ayana looked down and glanced at her. "Are you becoming a prep?"

"No. I was invited to a club thou-"

Ayana cut her off, "Good, because they are next targets." She informed then cracked her knuckles. "And I'm actually getting off my ass for this one."

"Why the rich kids?"

"I have my reasons. But since you mentioned a preppy club, you should get call me when you know the leader better. Mizaki Katanaka."

"Mizaki Katanaka? That doesn't sound right..." Hayate said unsurely. "She seemed to know you really well."

"I wouldn't say I have bad memory... I just can't see sh** with these glasses." Ayana stated. Though it was a fact she had bad memory also.

"But." She said with a raised voice , making Hayate jump, "If they happen to betray you at some point, then that's when you call me."

Hayate nodded and went back into her dorm. "Okay, but I doubt that will happen."

* * *

"Oh look, she's here." A tall woman looking girl said.

She was standing next to Sou and some other random prep girl.

Sou was quick to greet Hayate, "Hayate. You made it! This is Mizuchi."

Hayate waved. "Hello!" She piped.

Mizuchi kept her regular poker face, "Hello. So you are the girl who Sou speaks so much about."

Hayate had quickly changed the topic upon hearing her voice. "Umm, are you British?"

"No. But my father is a self made man. And ever since an incident that occurred in my 7th grade year, I have been speaking like this." She said without skipping a beat, "Well, now that you're with us, I would like you to buy a carton of eggs and meet us in the house of a Tenchi gym teacher."

Sou spoke up, "She is getting on a staff member, Benibachi's, case drinking in her office."

"The old madam can have a bloody drink if she bloody hell wants to." Mizuchi ranted. "Quickly. Go buy the eggs and look for the residence. We'll be waiting."

Hayate snapped out of whatever she was thinking of and gave her a straight look. "Sure thing!" After she ran outside and to the store, she got to thinking, 'Why do I do everything people tell me to do?' She shrugged off the thought, as it requires too much thinking.

* * *

It was about 15 minutes later that the short girl had bought a carton of eggs from the local market and was on a bike she 'found' looking for the residence.

She didnt know which house to go to, but seeing a group of preps in a yard made her go in to a random mansion.

Mizuchi stood with Sou and a number of well dressed students. Mizuchi had turned her way. "Did you get what I requested?"

Hayate pulled out the carton of eggs. "Here you go."

Mizuchi took them from her hands and gave them to Sou standing right next to her. "Before we start, I just want to ask, who did you hang out with before us?"

"Haha, easy question! I hung out with the bully leader Momoka Kibi, Jun Kuga and best of all, Ayana Mudou." She replied happily. Thinking about her friends, which made her warm a little inside.

Mizuchi was mid on turning her back but a the last name Hayate said triggered something inside of her. "What d-did you say...?" She asked looking pale as she turned back around.

"I said 'Easy question! I hung out with..." She trailed off.

"No! The name you said last." Mizuchi growled. Sou began backing away in confusion.

"Ayana?"

Mizuchi froze in her place, "Ayana Mudou..."

*Flashback*

_The start 7th grade._

_A shoulder length haired Mizuchi had approached Ayana, who had shorter hair also. And appeared to wear a black zip up jacket and looked like a greaser._

_"Mudou." She called. She also appeared to look like a greaser, wearing black leather pants, a black shirt and a blue denim jacket._

_Ayana turned around. "Oh hey. Who are you?"_

_Mizuchi cleared her throat, "I'm Mizuchi Asakura, and I think since we're both greasers, we should umm... Go out sometime."_

_Ayana smiled. "Um, sorry about that. I'm kinda going out with someone else. But thanks though."_

_A long haired Yukari stood a few feet away and stared at the two in confusion. 'What?' She thought casually as Mizuchi stared at her blanky._

* * *

*End of FlashBack*

"Ayana Mudou... Ayana Mudou... You are friends with Ayana Mudou?" She asked, holding in her temper.

"Yeah... Mrs. Rich-boss, its been like two minutes of you asking me that."

"Mizuchi clenched her teeth, "Sou! Throw the eggs at _her_. Ladies, kick her ass!" She snapped.

Sou looked between the two, "What? Why?" She asked frantically.

"Because! She is friends with Ayana Mudou. I hate that trash so much!" She screamed.

Sou hesitantly opened the carton and grabbed an egg and threw it at Hayate, who was struggling and fighting other girls who had attacked her on command. The egg hit her in the head and Hayate looked at Sou and tilted her head.

"I'm sorry Hayate. I don't have a choice." Sou ran at her, and repeatedly threw eggs. Hitting the girl several times before Hayate slipped from the other girls grasp and jumped the fence to the house. As the fence door was blocked by preps.

Hayate ran down the streets of the vale. "I knew this would happen! But I'm so confused! I got to talk to Ayana. This is start of world war Rich." After a few stomps of running, she felt egg yolk drip down her face. "...THESE EGGS WERE EXPIRED, EWWW!"

* * *

-Race the Vale-

Tenchi dormitory, 5:00 PM

It was already getting dark, but Hayate made it inside the dorm by then. She stopped a random student by grabbing their arm.

"Stranger," Hayate began and held her in place. "Do you know where Ayana's room is."

The regular girl she had asked already knew who she was talking about and got it over with. "It's the last room in the hall on the left." She explained and pointed.

* * *

Ayana POV

What was that chicks name again? The leader of the preps, she was like black hair and stuff... I think. F*** it, don't know, don't care. I'm just lying on my bed thinking.

My arms were behind my head and I stared at the top bunk above me. At least I get some peace with Jun visiting her friend or sister or... I don't know. My memory is a little jogged right now.

Maybe that dimwit Kuro has stuff going on. Who knows. All that matters is tha-

"Ayana, Ayana, we have a situation!" Kuro burst into my room. Scaring the crap outta me in the process.

"GOD! WHAT?" I yelled and sat up. The first word out of fear, the second, anger. That little nimrod just sets me off.

She looked like she was in a hurry. "We have a situation. The preps are after us now. I was with them, but when I mentioned you... They just exploded on me." Hayate explained.

I took in her words. Especially the 'me' part. What did I do? "That means we got to hit them hard." I took a minute to think.

"Like how?"

"... They're having a bike race in the vale beach and all across town. If we can beat them at that, then maybe they'll take it hard."

Hayate nodded in disagreement. "No, they're game is boxing."

"Yeah, but they bike race too, I guess." she signalled for them to leave with her right hand. "Whatever, lets just go. We're taking my bike."

"We're?"

"We can't both enter. And change your clothes, you smell like a rotten ass egg."

* * *

After retrieving Ayana's bike, Hayate rode on the back side and stood on the pegs of the back wheel, and they rode out of the parking lot.

Ayana's bike was a blue bodied bike she made in shop class years prior. She thought it was still pretty sturdy.

The ride was a quiet one and Ayana focused on the rode and Hayate stared down at her. She opened her mouth to say something but Ayana countered before she could say anything.

"No comments from you."

"What?"

"You're stupid. We're gonna win that bike race against those Harrington bastards and that's all we need to say."

"Okay." The pink haired girl agreed and looked back up with a pout. "Geez."

"You can't say that neither." Ayana deadpanned. They rode done the dock ramp and onto the Vale beach. There was a row of students already gathered there with their bikes. All of them were preps.

There also stood a bike shop owner with a checkered flag in his hand. "More racers?"

Ayana had cruised to the very edge of the line of preps and Hayate had nodded and looked at the adult. "Yep, it's just Batman and Robin on the case."

Ayana closed her eyes in annoyance and gripped the handlebars tighter. "Shut up. No we're not." She growled.

"Stop being so moody, batman!" Hayate announced again. Not just Ayana, but the other preps were also annoyed at the short girls pep.

The shop owner blew a whistle in his right hand and all the bike racers became focused and looked foreward at the long beach. "This is an all around town race! We will have no firecrackers, slingshots, punching, spitting, flashing, or anything that will affect a fellow racer."

He looked and pointed back at a light house a few meters back. "You _are_ supposed to come from behind that lighthouse, or else you're a proven cheater."

Ayana looked up at Hayate. "You should get off or something. Your weight will mess up my speed."

"Nah, it's cool. I like it up here."

The tall girl rolled her eyes. "That's not wha-GET OFF THE DAMN BIKE!"

"On your mark!" The shop owner began.

"Too late." Hayate commented.

The glasses girl looked at the prep next to her, who looked back at her, from the bottom of her bike to her face.

"Get set!"

The prep had given Ayana a mean smirk. "You poor trash never learn your place." She insulted.

Ayana held herself back from jumping off her bike and kicking her ass right there, and just kept a calm demeanor and adjusted her glasses. "Good luck, scumbag."

"Go!" A flag had been waved as all six participants rode foreword and across the beach.

"Woo!" Hayate cheered. "We might be poor, but we ain't poor trash!"

Ayana ignored the short girl's comment and pedalled ahead of the other racers. There was a ramp way that led to the concrete of town. She headed that way but the prep from earlier had caught up to her and kicked her front wheel, causing Ayana the make a forced turn.

"F***!" She was headed into a small wall that leveled the boardwalk from the lower leveled beach. She clutched the handlebars tighter than before and bunny hopped all the way over. Hayate had grabbed onto her neck with her arms.

"How did you jump that high!?"

"This is a really good bike. Now let go!" Ayana elbowed the short girls face enough to get her off.

Hayate let go and grabbed her shoulders again. "Okay, sorry!" She looked foreward and out her hand up to block the sun. "I see em, over there!"

"They suck at racing, lets beat them before they even see us pass them." Ayana stated harshly. Hayate slightly feared her tone, but nodded with a confident smile. Ayana pedaled faster.

* * *

After catching up, riding through the mountains, taking various shortcuts, and most of all, being faster to begin with, our protagonists reach the finish line on the beach where they started.

The glasses girl began to slow the bike down and stopped at the shop owner. Exausted as hell. "Oh god... Haah, I won." She panted and layed foreward on the bike handlbars with her arms out.

"Please dont die on us, think about our children." Hayate joked dramatically, with all her energy still lingering, she repeatedly shook her shoulder until she groaned and looked up at the shop owner, who was happy that a rich kid didn't win for once and gladly congratulated them.

"Wow, they are WAY behind, not even close to you guys. The trophy is all yours."

The short girl smiled vigorously. "Yeah!"

The bike shop owner began to walk away, but stopped. "Come to my shop anytime, I'll have the trophy on display." He informed and kept walking.

Hayate leaned down to talk to Ayana. "You said nothing about a trophy."

Before Ayana could answer, she heard a prep stop next to her. She looked to the right at her, only to be met by a punch to the forehead. "Christ!"

Hayate jumped angrily. "How dare you punch my husband that way?"

"I'm going to beat the poor out of you, just wait!" She said with a snarl and began riding off with serious speed.

"You can punch me all you want, you still lost, you worthless scum!" The glasses girl insulted. Immediantly, an angry scream was heard across the beach. Further evidence that Ayana's insults cut right to the bone.


	4. Track 4: Tubthumping

**Author's Notes: I'm thinking of writing extra chapters, that will include fights like Maki/Yuka vs Ensuu/Mei. Y'know, stuff like that.**

**Excuse my almost average writing. If you're wondering why I sometimes write short paragraphs, it's because I tend to get lost in long ones and skip them, then something happens in a story and I have to go back and read the whole passage again. I decide to avoid that in my own story. Or maybe I'm just lazy? Meh.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter song titles usually have no relevance to the chapter. And I don't own any of them. This one was completely random.**

Chapter 2, Part 2

-Beach Rumble-

Ayana and Hayate walked into the bike shop right across the beach. The latter sporting a red slap mark from an earlier remark she made.

The bike shop owner was talking to Yukari Someya, and both were oblivious to them entering at the moment.

Yukari stood in front of the counter. "I want to get an X-2, because I informed that they are faster than the low520, and have better handling than a jet."

Ayana stopped Hayate with her hand and signaled for her to be quiet. As they were half way ino the store.

"An X-2? Ha! What are you, a girl?"

"Yes."

"The X-2 is a bunch of crap. What you do, is get a low520, and fit it with the body, of a c86." He explained. "That my friend, will make your machine fly."

Yukari nodded. "I see."

Ayana grabbed the back of Hayate's school uniform and slowly treaded backwards, in and attempt to leave.

Yukari didn't turn around. "Oh, if it isn't Ayana. I guess you wouldn't care about bikes, you know, after you blindly hit me with a broken baseball bat from one." Yukari growled, referring to her scar covered by a lock of hair.

Ayana and the shop keeper both flinched at how harshly she stated that. Hayate remained oblivious.

The shop keeper turned to Ayana. "Wow, you pissed this chick off." After a second, the shop keeper glanced at Hayate. "Oh yeah! These are the girls who won that race against those rich kids." He reached under a shelf with one hand and pulled out a small, grey trophy and placed it on the counter.

Yukari remained emotionless and continued loathing Ayana. Like usual. She crossed her arms and looked back at her. "You actually amounted up to something, but you will always be destined for failure. Don't loose sight of that."

Ayana took all of words in, each syllable stabbing through her like a knife and looked down in disappointment. Hayate had pulled her almost lifeless body by her sleeve and over to the trophy.

The shop keeper smiled. "She's a beauty. A regular cup, wrapped in aluminum wrap, with your names; Misspelled on it." Though they weren't misspelled, more like completly off.

It read: Ren and Stimpy and the bottom on a metal plate.

Hayate grinned, but before she could grab it, the door to the shop opened abruptly and everyone turned around. Two preps, most notably, the girl that punched Ayana, had walked in. They started observing the place with false astonishment. "Look, people destined to live off of manual labor. How fascinating!"

"Ha, can't your daddies just buy you a buisness..?" Her prep friend asked. Her question directed at the greaser in the room. "And maybe a scar-less face."

Yukari snapped. "Yeah? Well I'm about to shove your face in a toilet!"

One of the preps laughed. "Do they even have flushing toilets in your mobile home?"

"Then you and the toilet would have so much in common. You are both full of crap." Ayana stepped in.

The prep from before looked at her with a smirk. She began slowly walking towards Ayana and Hayate. "Oh, it's you paupers again."

Hayate backed into the counter. "I'm still mad at you for harming my husband!" She yelled.

The prep looked down at her, but her attention turned to the trophy. "How uncouth, a weak hick husband and his imbecilic wife..." She insulted and snatched the trophy quickly before she and her friend ran out.

It took Ayana a second to react before running after them. "Oh hell no! Come on Kuro! Let's go get our dollar store trophy back!" She called to Hayate, who was panicking over the loss of the trophy.

"Oh god no! We have to get it back!"

The shop owner put a fist up. "Kick their rich jerk asses!"

The duo ran after the two girls, which ultimately led them to the old lighthouse on the edge of the beach. The prep holding the trophy ran up and inside.

Hayate and Ayana stopped and watched as six, including the prep that stayed outside, gathered from inside and ran out.

The group of six rich kids ran closer to them, but Hayate stopped them before they got any closer. "Wait!" She yelled and put her hand out. "Time out."

The preps stopped in confusion as Ayana and Hayate went at it again.

"You idiot! Don't do that, it makes these scumbags angry!" Ayana scolded. Hayate nodded.

The eight preps were getting uneasy. "Scum? Who are you calling scum? You ghetto monkeys!"

Ayana put out a finger. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to scold someone here."

One of the preps ran out in a boxing stance at the glasses girl and began swinging wildly, but Ayana grabbed her hands and twisted them upside down. Then kneeing her foreward in the stomach.

*Fifteen*

The prep fell to the sand. All the others looked down at their fallen comrade, then back at Ayana, before charging at her all at once.

Hayate backed out and kept her distance as Ayana went berserk on them.

When one tried to tackle her, she roundhouses them before they could, then dodged a punch, grabbed the hand, and elbowed the arm joint painfully.

*Thirteen*

Ayana smiled maniacally and reached down for and grasped some sand and clenched it in her left hand. The last three remaining charged at her, but stopped when she put a hand out.

She chuckled and threw the sand from her hand at all three of them, before punching the first on her left in the stomach with her right, uppercutting the one in the middle, causing them to fall backwards a then gave a kick that dug her shoe into the last prep's stomach.

*Ten*

"Are you just gonna stand there or what?" She directed the angry question at Hayate, who dumbly stood and stared her.

"Sorry, it's just that you fight really cool!"

Before Ayana could give any not-so-thankful reply, about five more rich girls came out of the lighthouse. "See, now you can show me what you got."

Hayate nodded, she decided to go with what she learned from Momoka and the bullies and charged like a bull directly into the stomach of a prep. Though it was not enough, she need to do a lot more for the preps to be knocked out, but decided to proceed.

"I'm going to beat you up, then my daddie's going to fire your parents!" The prep she hit yelled in agony while holding her stomach.

Hayate decided once and for all to go with the bully moves she had learned days prior.

Ayana watched carefully, but her attention turned to the bike shop. 'What could Yukari be doing?' She thought to herself. She looked back at her friend, only to see that she had knocked all of the preps onto the sand and stood a few feet from her trying to pop her neck, which she couldn't.

*Five*

"What the f***." Ayana ran to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Come on, we gotta go into the lighthou-"

She was interupted by Yukari, who had stepped out of the lighthouse door with the trophy in hand and down the small ramp. She glanced at Ayana in particular. "You're welcome."

*Zero preps remaining in the lighthouse*

The glasses girl nodded and tried to grab the trophy but Yukari pulled away. "No need, I'll be giving this to Jun, she'll probably give it to Kurogane's roommate." She explained boredly and made her way out of the beach.

Hayate noticed it had become dark and checked her watch. 'Eight PM.' She then looked at the eleven beat up preps on the floor. Not putting in account the five that Yukari had faced in the lighthouse.

*meanwhile in the principle's office*

"Shizuku, why do I get the feeling some students just kicked some serious ass?"

"I don't have a clue, but please don't use such slang. It kinda bothers me." Shizuku requested. Though never demands anything of the principle.

"Fine, why thou I feelith as if a number of my disciples in a different zone of dimension art kickinth some behinds?" Hitsugi repeated mockingly.

Shizuku sighed and smiled. "You're too childish for this job."

* * *

-Boxing Challenge-

8:12 PM, the old vale docks.

Our heroes sat at the dock staring at the water.

Ayana broke the silence with a sigh.

Hayate coughed a little.

Ayana cleared her throat.

Hayate did it louder.

Ayana yelled. "Gahhhh! I can't take it!"

Hayate fell backwards and stared at the sky. "What more are we gonna do to beat them?"

"Ugh. I don't know. We've angered them, won them in a race. Beat them up on a beach. I mean seriously. What more do we have to do? I'm pretty sure beating up Mikutani wouldn't change anything either."

Hayate sighed also. After a minute of silence. Hayate broke it, making Ayana jump in the process. "I GOT IT!" She boomed with a finger up.

"What?"

"We beat their best boxer. That'll scare them!"

"But who's their best boxer?" Ayana asked. Still unenthusiastic.

"I don't know. But we can find out. And the leader, Mizuchi is out to get you." She reasoned. "We can ask them, I beat her up. Then you take on the leader and I back you up!"

Ayana stood up and put a hand to her chin. "It's so smart that it's stupid. And it will work!"

Hayate stood up and did the same "Yes it will!"

Ayana began walking, "Kuro, lets go rumble some rich."

"Sure thing!"

They made their way to the boxing club. On the way there, they noticed that it had begun snowing.

"Typical." Was all the tall girl had to say.

* * *

"Who is your boxing champion?" Ayana demanded the crowd of that preps gathered once they walked inside.

Mizuchi had made her way through the group and stood in front of Ayana. "Long time no see. Ayana Mudou."

"Uhh, hi."

"Well, is that all you have to say to me?"

Ayana chuckled a bit and replied, "I don't even know who you are."

The whole room froze and became chilled. "Oooh, burn." Came voice from the background.

Mizuchi hid her anger with a burning smile. "Sou!" She called. Sou Takami walked out of the crowd. "It seems these two here want to box you."

Hayate gaped at her. "Ao? You're the boxing champion? I expected someone...taller."

"Speak for yourself."

Hayate had continued gaping. "So this was the big reveal?!"

Sou had already had on her outfit and boxing gloves since apearing from the crowd. "...it wasn't a big reveal, you could've just asked!" She exclaimed, not in anger but in the feeling that the pink haired girl was a bit hopeless.

"But I don't wanna fight you, ao!" Hayate whined.

"Well you have to. If I hope you understand my situation, If I lose, Mizuchi won't pay for my tuition and my family will fall in debt."

Much to everyones confusion, Ayana grabbed Hayate by the shoulders and pulled her out of hearing. "Kuro, don't consider letting her win."

"Why? I feel really bad."

Ayana shook her by the shoulders. "Just listen to me, she has her problems. You have yours. Don't throw your life away to jump at the chance to help others. Understand?"

"I think I understand."

* * *

After suiting up, Sou and Hayate were in the ring. They were both in their stances.

"So you understand my problem?"

"Yep."

"And how I can't lose to you?"

"Perfectly."

"So you will let me win?"

The bell rang.

And Hayate punched her right in the stomach.

"Ouch!"

"No. You got your problems. I have mine."

Sou nodded. "Then you can, you can, clean my shoes!" She began violently swinging. Hitting Hayate several times and causing her jaw to look like it will become swollen in a bit.

On the last punch, Hayate blocked and uppercuted the girl. She punched her left side, followed by her right cheek, and finished with a strong punch to the chest.

Sou had begun backing away. 'I knew she was good. I didn't think she was going to be this good!' She thought.

"Don't let the poor kid scare you!"

"Beat the poor out of her!"

"Make her bleed, Takami!"

Sou put her hands up and blocked a sequence of punches then ducked. When she did, she jumped back up and punched her in the eye. Hayate's eye slowly blackening.

Though Sou's lip was bleeding, her upper chest was badly bruised and her cheek was slowly getting bigger.

"Come on Sou! Don't fail me!" Came Mizuchi's voice outside of the ring.

"Kick'er ass Kuro!" Ayana yelled.

Hayate smiled her best confident smile and threw a strong uppercut and Sou fell back. And the bell sounded.

They slowly retreaded to their corners.

*Sou's Pov

Ouch. I can't feel my face. At all. I can hardly see. But I do see Mizuchi standing in front of me, rubbing a wet towel on my arm.

"Sou, you can still win this." She encouraged me. "And you don't want to lose."

I frowned. What am I supposed to say? I'm losing like dirt and she expects me do 'still win this'?

In all honesty, I'm the champion boxer here, but I'm not the best. For one I have a complete amateur beating me, and I think the best boxer around is Maki, but well, she is always with that greaser, which I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about.

Times running up. I'm gonna have to go back in there. I know I gonna lose. But at least I landed some painful punches on her that are gonna hurt in the morning. I hope Hayate forgives me when this is over.

...There is sweat getting in my eyes. Eww. Great.

*Ding Ding Ding*

(Third Person again)

Hayate and Sou simultaneously stagger back into the center of the ring. Once close, they stared eachother in the eyes. Seeing eachother's soul. It was wierd.

The crowd anxiously waited for someone to punch someone, and In a flash, Hayate slammed her fist straight into a spot under the other short girls neck. And in slow motion, she began falling backwards.

"Hey yeah, it's the safety dance." Sou Takami said grogilly as she hit the ground, knocked out. Hayate Kurogane had won.

Hayate stared at her on the floor, breathing heavily. After second she put her hands up. "Yeah! Who is the new champion? I am! Who is best? I am!" She gloated. This continued until she began feeling dizzy from tiredness and fell backwards onto the ring's pole. "I need a nap."

Mizuchi stared at the scene and blinked twice for confirmation. "A commoner... Beat our champion boxer. This is impossible!"

Another girl from the ground stomped her foot. "What are we going to do? This commoner is our new champion." She demanded.

Mizuchi lowered her voice, "Just because she is a champion, doesn't necessarily mean she's our champion. That is impossible ."

Ayana smirked and got up in her face, "Impossible, huh? Look right there. My midget is standing over your midget. That seems like enough damn evidence."

Mizuchi clenched her teeth and grabbed her collar, lifting Ayana off her feet a bit. Every prep in the room had closed in on her, and she looked around, "oh shit... Kuro! We have a little problem. Kuro!" She looked at her friend. Who was sleeping on the pole of the ring. "Oh my god."

Mizuchi stared at her, "Women, what are we going to do to this commoner?!"

They all chanted. "We're gonna beat her back to the ghetto!"

Ayana at her, "Only a true coward fights with her friends on stand by."

Mizuchi let her go. Ayana the adjusted her clothes and out her hands out in an intimidating manner. "Let's fight, girl to girl instead."

Mizuchi left through the crowd an began walking upstairs, "Fine, just you and me then. Follow me."

Though, getting a large amount of glares, Ayana followed Asakura upstairs into a room full of trophies and a small sports bar. Mizuchi closed the door and put her fists up. "No rules. Just the fight I've been waiting years to fight in." Her fake British accent had gone away purposely by now.

"Wow, you need a life." Ayana said as she jumped back from a strong punch Mizuchi threw.

Mizuchi was getting angrier and angrier. "I had one! Before you rejected me!" She had tackled the girl and began punching her from the ground, which Ayana couldn't really block.

"Ouch! Ow! That's why you're mad? I was with someone! I really liked them!" Ayana argued as she rolled out of the tackle and stood up.

Mizuchi ran up to her again and began trying to hit her maniacally. Ayana punched her in the stomach and grabbed her shoulders and head butted her.

"Ouch! And are you lovebirds still together?" Mizuchi asked while she rubbed her head.

Ayana lost all emotion and turned pale. "She is sweetly kissing Maki Kamijou behind dumpsters now!" Ayana grabbed the back of her knees and Mizuchi fell backwards. Ayana held her down and began slapping her in a comedic but painful way before being pushed off. "You should take care of your preps!"

Mizuchi laughed crazily while still angry and went into the mini bar. She grabbed a bottle of wine and flung it at Ayana. "Then how come we can't go out now?" Who moved out of the way and it crashed into the window behind her. The window surprisingly stayed fine.

"Woah! No! You crazy bitch!"

"I hate you." She stated and threw another one.

"Damn!" Ayana dodged about five or six bottles before running over to the minibar, grabbing the back of the rich girl's head by the hair and slamming her, face first, onto the counter. Succsefully stopping her.

Ayana pulled her out of the mini bar by her feet and sat on her stomach.

"Who is the boss now?"

Mizuchi muttered, "You..."

"LOUDER! I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" Ayana jokingly demanded.

"Y-You!"

"Who is the other boss that beat your best midget?"

"Kurogane..."

"That's what I thought." Ayana got off of her and leaned in close to her face.

"Just tell me why."

"Wha- oh, because you're kinda crazy, and many other reasons I think you can guess." Ayana explained. "Well, and o

Mizuchi chuckled. "Did you forget about the rest of my friends?"

Ayana remembered the posse of preps waiting out the door and sighed. "Fight one, fight all."

She walked out to the mini bar and grabbed a pipe out of the wall and an empty bottle then went over and kicked open the door.

"I'll make this quick for your sake."

After a few minutes, Ayana burst through the door with two other girls who were running away from her.

She maniacally laughed and threw the stick at one girl and the bottle at the other. You know what happened to them, I hope.

Ayana crouched back down in front of Mizuchi. "There! Who is the boss here now."

"..."

"Answer me!"

All three girls answered, "You are!"

"Ha, maybe you Girl Scouts will learn to play nice." Ayana insulted, " then got up and left.

Kurogane saw her leaving as she was half asleep. She ran out of the ring groggily and followed.

* * *

10:00 PM Boxing Club

-A Preppy Epilogue-

Sou blinked her eyes open. She still lay in the ring after the fight that had taken place about two hours ago. Her swells had gone down, but some bruises and a black eye remained.

She sat up and rubbed her head. After a bit, she looked around and saw all kinds of knocked out preps on the floors around her. She stood up and ran out of the ring and upstairs.

When she opened the door upstairs and went into the minibar room, she saw two preps and Mizuchi. The other girls where knocked out, but Mizuchi sat up cross legged with her head in her hands.

"I lost, Sou." She concluded.

Sou kept any comment to herself and sat in front of her, also cross legged. "I'm sorry for losing the championship." She apologized a bit miserably and looked down also.

Mizuchi said nothing, and watched her comrade begin fretting.

And Sou did fret. "I'm a weak disgrace. And I can't believe I have to be with those townies again. My family will fall to debt and maybe we'll have to move out of the country, probably with those hicks in Arkans-"

"Stop fussing, I'm still going to pay your tuition at Tenchi. If you lost, all that remains is getting better, and maybe we'll face them again, but for now, they own us." Mizuchi interrupted.

Sou looked up at her. "Huh? You don't have to bother."

"I'll happily bother. That fight made me realize that you are a good friend to have. Having Ayana Mudou tell me I was a bit crazy and kind of a jerk mostly helped me see it." She informed

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so." Sou smiled.

"Sou," Mizuchi stood up and put her hand out. "Let's clean this sh** up."

Sou smiled broadly as she grabbed her hand and stood up. "O-okay." She stammered and agreed. "I hope that can cheer you up. And then I'll train harder and become the champion boxer you always wanted me to be."

Mizuchi's smile turned a little too dark. "Good, because that was embarrassing to our establishment. If it ever happens again, I'll have your daddy laid off from work and he'll be our family plumber... I'm just pulling your leg." She joked.

But it was too late to inform it was a joke as Sou wombled and sinked to the her knees at the seriousness in her tone. "I'm very grateful, Mizuchi."

...fin...

_~Don't you... forget about me~_

"Hitsugi, please turn that off." Shizuku sighed.


	5. Bonus: The Ballad of John and Yoko

**Authors Notes: I just had a realization that my writing doesn't suck. I just have no confidence in myself. I'm still gonna go over my writing more.**

**The chapter name (track) is actually relevant. It reminds me of how much crap Maki and Yukari get by their peers for...Y'know. I haven't written much on that matter yet though. It's funny to me.**

**Brain storming this was hilarious. I went crazy doing it, which explains everything about Ensuu in this chapter. I never mention Juu Ensuu's full name because I purposely write the names differently because this doesn't take place in Japan. So Ensuu Juu would sound wierd. Same with Sae Inori. (Btw: Her first name is Sae and last name is Inori. I can't be the only one who thought otherwise XD)**

**Sometimes... I feel like the authors notes challenge the length of the story. This: "example„ means the speaker is speaking a different language. In this case, Chinese.**

HxCC Bonus Chapter 2.5

-An Idiot's unwanted distribution-

A motorcycle engine rushed through the vale, speeding past even through the mountain areas. It was a **** ****** driven by Ensuu, the Chinese transfer student.

She doesn't speak a lick of English, and rumor around Tenchi has it that she's a feral child that was raised by tigers until she was at the age of six, another that she has a pet tiger back in China.

But who believes rumors anyway? Most about her is not known, so no rumor is nor can be confirmed, but each, very likely. The only person she bothers to open up to is Meiko Himuro. Who currently, and usually sits on the back of Ensuu's bike wielding weapons such as bottle rocket launchers made by the main branch nerds she has many connections with.

The weapons she carries can usually inflict lethal injury, but not as much as a frequent weapon that Ensuu has the strength to wield with one hand.

A sledge hammer.

"Mei.„ Ensuu spoke.

Meiko was intrigued in how the Bottle rocket launcher was structred and was too busy holding it out to the side of the moving vehicle and inspecting it."Ensuu." She managed to answer.

"Are we going for the kill today?„

"That's what you want the most.„ Mei replied. Ensuu didn't know if that was a yes or a no, according to Meiko. But took it as a yes.

"I smell them. They're over there." Ensuu pointed her index finger to an undistinguishable area. Which wasn't visible to Meiko due to the distance and the rural areas in the way.

* * *

As part of the weekly routine to get to class, Maki and Yukari walked together on the sidewalk of the vale, right on the bridge that led out and to Tenchi academy. Both with more serious looks than usual. Maki at least. As she wasn't smiling her usual bright smile.

"Wait, where did see say to meet them?" Maki asked. "My letter was in Chinese... And had a drawn picture a not well skilled picture of me with X's as eyes and her with a big and creepy smile." She informed, making it sound like a regular occurrence.

"Mine was from Meiko" Yukari stated, "Though, it read: 'Any where, any time, we'll find you'." She replied with a small shiver at the end of her sentence.

Maki nodded. "And how do we know she's coming?"

Yukari glanced blankly at the road. "You hear her motorcycle and look back, and you can see her with a weapon of any kind."

"M-motorcycle?"

"Yes, though she doesn't have a license." Yukari began, suprised at seeing her upperclassmen and friend tremble. "Not that she cares."

"She is going to bash my head in." Maki concluded miserably before reaching up to bite her nails with one hand. "Oh god..." She hugged her shoulders and shivered a bit more.

Yukari grabbed her hands. "Please get a hold of yourself." She said plainly. "She won't bash your head in, I hope... Hmm?"

Maki was let go of and stood stiff along with her. "I hear it too."

As if being timed, the loud rumble of an engine became clearer right after her sentence. They felt the road tremble slightly and at last, they looked back and saw a black and orange motorcycle coming their way.

Maki distinctly noticed something in Ensuu's hand. While she also got a glipmse of the bottle rocket launcher in Meiko's, but it didnt put as much fear into her as what Ensuu had in her right hand.

Maki grabbed Yukari's wrist and began running as fast as she could.

Yukari forcefully followed. "Why are you running? They can catch up!"

Maki kept running as she replied. "If I'm going to die, I don't want to be road kill!" But Yukari didn't see her straight foward expression.

Ensuu and Mei had rode up right behind them and the Chinese girl slowed down and Meiko spoke and leaned inches close to her. "Tch, you scared or something?"

"Just a bit!" Maki yelled, with a hint of jest. The two on foot ran into Tenchi academy's car-way and into the side parking lot, next to a big garage, led the way to greaser turf. "Yukari, get your bike."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"The football field." Maki stated and gestured to her to get her bicycle.

Yukari nodded and went into the greaser area to get her bike while Maki waited, not wanting to be attacked. Though Ensuu and Meiko had followed them slowly and had arrived in the parking lot and got off.

When Ensuu got off, she took the chance to better grip the sledge hammer and ran towards Maki while Meiko watched with a smirk. "Be careful, prep."

The prep watched and her eyes widened when she saw Ensuu lift the hammer over her head and she moved backwards, but backed into a garage. "Oh bollocks-"

She was cut off and jumped to the side when Ensuu's hammer crashed down into the garage and went through, getting stuck in the process.

Maki began breathing heavily, Yukari had come out of the greaser area with a green and yellow bike and signaled for Maki to run on while Ensuu pried the hammer out of the wall.

The prep quickly jumped onto the pegs and Yukari rode out of the parking lot and to the football field as fast as she could.

Class had begun a few minutes ago, so not many students roamed the campus, and the students who didn't have class usually hung out in their dorms.

Once they rode down into the jock's football field, they got off the bike and waited. But it wasn't long before a motorcycle flew over the steps that led down into the field.

Ensuu and Meiko on the motorcycle began driving circles around them, leaving tracks on the field. Once they stopped in frot of them and got off, Ensuu put the sledgehammer into a socket on the side of the bike, as opposed to using it.

"Want to fight hand to hand, huh?" Maki asked. Not really expecting an answer.

Meiko grabbed the bottle rocket launcher and threw it back in to the grass. "She is after YOU." She informed Maki.

Who gave a smirk, to match her's. "Heh, just perfect." Maki in all still felt scared, but confident enough to

Yukari clenched her fists. "So how are we going to do this? Prefects or teachers patrol this place too."

Meiko smiled and pulled out a walkie talkie from her back pocket. It was one that the prefects used. "Calling all prefects, a girl named Kei Masuda has attacked a prefect and dropped the device I'm currently using. I just saw her as she hid the body and is carrying a large amount of crystal meth." She said into it and threw the walkie talkie into the grass.

Everyone looked at her, "Kei Masuda?" Yukari and Maki asked in unison, while Ensuu gave her a questioning look.

The girl in question shrugged her shoulders. "I just picked a random student."

_*Meanwhile, just outside of one of the two school dorms*_

"What did i do!?" Kei asked frantically. As she was being pushed against a wall.

The prefect who was frisking her grunted. "You know what you did you reckless perp! Now where are the drugs?"

"What drugs!?" She continued asking frantically. The prefect bent down and reached foreward to check her front pockets. "Aha! What is this?" She pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"They're my chemistry notes!"

The prefect unfolded it and began reading off the paper. "Mg, H2-O= Carbon2... These are instructions on how to make meth, aren't they?!"

Kei trembled and looked around and back at the prefect. "Go ask the chemistry teacher! They're notes!" She insisted.

Another prefect chuckled. "That means he makes meth too, huh. We're going to arrest him too."

"Wait no!"

The prefect behind Kei looked up at the other prefect. "There's no drugs in her pockets."

Kei sighed in relief.

"We're going to have to do a strip search."

"NO!" She screamed as she pushed back the prefect behind her got off the wall and began running.

"She's a runner!" All twenty prefects in the school had ran after her that day, and she was sure as hell headed anywhere but the football field, due to not wanting to be cornered. So the mischievous plan was futile.

_*Back to relevance*_

"That poor girl." Yukari sympathized. Though she didn't really know who she was, she had a vague picture of what she could be going through.

Maki nodded anod rolled her sleeves up. "Just another reason to-" In an instant, Ensuu had apeared behind her and kicked her in the back and she fell foreward into the grass. "Gah!"

Ensuu smiled evilly and tried to kick her while on the ground but Yukari grabbed her foot as she slid to Maki's side and helped her back up. "Sadly, this is going to be brief.„ She spoke in Mandarin Chinese.

Maki stood up and looked her in the eye while dusting herself off. "I wasn't ready." She put her fists up in a boxing stance. Yukari let go of her foot, but didn't want to look her in the eye like Maki did.

Ensuu had run foreward and at Maki and tackled her to the ground. Yukari tried to stop her again, but felt someone grab her arm and throw her back. Yukari stumbled and looked foreward at Meiko.

"Forget about me? I want some fun too." She said . As Yukari kept looking back at Maki.

Who was being punched repeatedly in the stomach by Ensuu on the ground. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..."

"Let me pass! Or you'll regret it!" Yukari demanded with a fist raised.

Meiko smiled and walked foreward. "You shall not pass." She kicked her upwards in the stomach, but Yukari kept standing and had begun to fight back.

Maki had pushed Ensuu off and stood up, she threw a series of boxing punches, put all were dodged. But when Maki threw her last boxing hook, Ensuu had grabbed her wrist from downwards and smiled again.

"Oh... Dear."

* * *

"Class, the test will be over in exactly" the teaher began, "56 minutes." She rolled down her sleeve, covering. her wristwatch

Ayana nodded and began marking off awnsers on her pre-algebra test as quickly as her pencil could go. But her pencil led snapped when door opened abruptly. Everyone in class looked up from their test when Jun, Momoka and Hayate burst into the room.

When Ayana looked up, she saw her roommate. which was what made her angry. "Jun! What do you want now! This is the only class we don't have together, please let me enjoy it!" She yelled and slammed her fist on the desk. That's when she noticed Momoka and Hayate had also entered the room, though it made her angrier.

Jun had begun yelling. "EXCUSE ME! But Ayana Mudou, you're needed by emergency in the nurse's office!" She said in a manner that brought about frantic confusion to everyone.

The teacher had demanded that all students keep working by then and turned to Jun. "Why!?"

Hayate and Momoka had forcefully grabbed Ayana. Hayate behind holding her arms, and Momoka leading, by holding legs on her shoulders and they stormed out of the classroom.

Jun thought for a second. "She has E-Norma Stits Fever!" She informed, before running out of the classroom with the others.

The teacher watched them leave and looked back at her classroom. "E-Norma Stits Fever..." She said quietly to herself. Once she understood the pun, her eyes widened and she hastily stepped out of the classroom. "Jun Kuga! I will have you written down! Stratch that, I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED YOU SEXUAL PREDITOR!" She screamed, red faced, with her fist in the air.

* * *

Ensuu had grabbed Maki's wrist and pulled her towards her and grabbed her shoulder with her other hand. In a flash, she pushed her down by her shoulder and when she fell foreward, Ensuu's grip on her wrist tightened, and a loud snap was heard. Maki gasped in pain as her wrist was let go, and Ensuu kicked her back into the grass. She stumbled and slid back on her knee and knelt foreward to clutch her wrist.

"Maki!" Yukari, in the midst of fighting Meiko, had called out in worry. She tried to run towards her, but was tripped by Meiko, who grabbed her arms and kept her on the floor by sitting on her, pressing Yukari's arms against her back.

"You're not going anywhere."

Maki had clutched her almost lifeless arm as Ensuu stared down at her. "Want me to get back up, huh?"

Ensuu didn't attack, but gave her an angry frown.

Maki smiled weakly. "I don't think this prep wants to fight anymore. She broke her wrist, and her expensive clothes got dirty." She joked a stereotype about her clique, even though she knew the person she spoke to didn't understand a word.

Yukari struggled to be let go of. "Maki! Just get out of here! Please don't try to keep fighting, if you couldn't do it with one hand, you obviously can't fight with both!"

Maki looked at her. "Huh? That's a awfully awkward position to be caught in. Don't you think so, Yukari?"

"This is not the time!"

Maki nodded and slowly stood back up.

"Stop!"

The second she stood up, everything in her vision had blacked out and she hit the floor. Only hearing Yukari's echoed voice. She felt her side of her head sting and her blacked out vision returned for half a second, before another pain right above the bridge of her nose strained her feeling badly. Only left to groan.

"Awwww jeesuuus..." Her voice became faint as Ensuu wiped her boot on the ground and ignored her. She had just punched her with full force, and stomped her above the nose area.

Yukari speechlessly stared at the prep on the ground. Only two words and four syllables came to mind. "Ho-Ly-Sh**... MAKI!"

Meiko smiled. But deep down inside, she knew she felt a strong fear for what Ensuu just did with less than no mercy. But nevertheless, it is always pretty damn funny to her. "Is that your first time saying a bad word, greaseball?" She mocked.

"No." The scar faced girl denied. "One time, I accidentally caught my finger in my bike chain and said 'fudge'. Then, I got kicked in the shin and said it again."

Meiko continued to hold Yukari in place on the ground. She found the time to look up at Ensuu, who had and angry look of boredom as she stared down at Maki. "Poor Ensuu. Play time's over... But we still have you. Ensuu!"

The animal like girl turned around and mumbled something in Chinese. Meiko immediantly picked it up and replied, "Well now is your chance.„

Ensuu nodded and walked over to Maki's unconscious body.

Yukari gasped in panic over her friend. "Stop! I think she's taken enough!" She began struggling more than before to be let go of.

Ensuu didn't turn around at the cry. Instead, she leaned down at the preps shoes and began untying one and then the other. They were brand new Italian dress shoes and could be sold for a good price.

Yukari's face dropped into the grass in annoyed amazement. She looked back up and glared at Meiko. "Is this really nesscisary?"

"In some cases, yes." She answered and watched Ensuu stare at the polished shoes I her hands. "Is your friend dead? She's just into the ground and isn't breathing."

"WELL SHE JUST GOT STOMPED ON, I THINK SHE'S DOING F***ING GREAT!" Yukari screamed. "THAT'S MY THIRD TIME CUSSING."

Meiko flinched. "... I'll put those pieces together, thank you." She shifted her wait a bit and yawned. "Now let's wait till this all plays out."

"I hate you so much. Go kill yourself."

"Ouch."

* * *

After a few minutes of lying on the ground, Maki got on her elbows and began spluttering and coughing. "Aww damn." She choked out. She massaged her forehead and the top of her nose for a bit and continued with her anguished expression and sounds. "Sss."

"Oh look, she's up." Meiko commented.

"Maki, are you okay!?" Yukari yelled. But something went off in her head again and she focused her attention to the girl sitting on her pack and holding her down. "Meiko Himuro, please get off of me, it's been like five minutes and it's making me very uncomfortable."

"No."

Ensuu grinned madly and clenched her fists at her sides. Maki blinked twice. "What happened?" she asked unsteadily and looked around, astonished at everything ordinary.

Please stop, you're seriously hurt, just play dead!" Yukari answered and comanded, referring to Ensuu's animal-like influence of Maki's unconscious body.

"I probobly just fell." She convinced herself. She did not remember a thing of what happened or have the slightest clue about her prominent injuries. Maki took a second before she ignored Yukari's pleads and put her fists up. Instead of the Boxing stance, she was in a Muay Thai Boxing stance. "My mom taught me Muary Thai boxing when I was in middle school. She told me not to use it, as it was lethal for street fighting."

Meiko smiled. "This is getting interesting. Took a while."

"I only need my left for this type of boxing." Maki finished with a weak smile.

Yukari's eyes widened.

By now, the four girls had run out of the building and made their way to the football field. "Where are you taking me!?" Ayana demanded.

Jun was running next to her while she was being carried. "Nowhere. Hehe." She replied nervously.

"We're gonna go see the beast lady; Jun talked about, the nice prep, and your favorite greaser!" Hayate couldn't keep it a secret any longer and blurted.

"And some other evil chick with black hair." Momoka added.

"Greaser? Her _name_ is Yukari you idi- WHAT?" Ayana rapidly turned to Jun. "fight? How do you know that?" She inquired.

Jun shrugged. "Heh, well I sat in a tree like I usually do, skipped PE class, and saw them drive into the football field."

"DRIVE?"

"Calm down already."

The four had run into the jocks turf and towards the football field from there, but were stopped by a student in a regulars uniform and a green-black pony tail and greyish bangs.

"Halt!" She put her right hand out, and placed her left on her hip. But stood up straight.

Jun had walked up and leveled her face to face. "Who might you be?" She asked. Trying to intimidate the girl.

"I'm Sae Inori. I run with the jocks." She informed with a calm smile and put her hands to her sides. This girl rejected joining the football team and cheer leading squad and had nothing to do with the clique in general. Though her close bond with the football captain somehow keeps her in the ranks with the jocks. And almost everyone knows that.

Jun in particular knew. The name rung a bell and she stepped back. "Oh... My sincere apologies madam. My form of address is Jun Kuga, these are my humble friends, Ayana, Hayate and Momoka's. We come in peace and will be getting on our way no-"

After being let go of, an annoyed Ayana had pushed the almost kneeling girl aside and looked at Sae. "Is that why you're on our case?"

"No, it's because you are comiting truancy. But that's a valuable reason as well, I guess." She began. "The bell could ring and if the jocks see you over here, you'll be dead." She warned.

Jun had pushed Ayana to the side and regained her place. "Please, we just want to see a fight in the football field!" She pleaded with her hands out in a praying manner.

Sae looked back at the football field and placed a hand on her chin. "Hmmm" She began thinking, "I did hear a loud rumbling sound and some yelling.

Ayana and Jun stopped wrestling eachother out of the way and nodded. "Yep, that's about right." They said in unison.

Sae nodded. "Who is fighting?"

Ayana was quick to answer. "Yukari Someya, Maki Kamij-"

"Maki Kamijou? The prep? I remember her. They asked her if she wanted to join our football team, but she said 'no'."

Ayana became interested. "Really? She is pretty tough."

"Wait, Maki's tough? As in 'super nice prep' Maki?" Hayate butted in.

"Yes." Sae answered for her. "There's a lot of rumors about her. Emphasis on a lot. One of the two that caught my ear was that she knew Thai boxing as well as regular boxing."

"And what was the other one?" Ayana asked.

Sae smiled and turned red. "It's a very greasy rumor."

Ayana and Momoka had caught the lame joke made there. While Jun and Hayate looked oblivious as ever, but decided to remain quiet.

Sae still had not let them pass. "Never the less, I still can't let you pass. Just be glad I'm not reporting you. I was, in a way, assigned that duty by the principle by force." She explained. "And you shouldn't be worried about the prep. She knows Thai boxing. I hope."

Ayana nodded. "Okay, we won't try to go any further. Right Jun?" She elbowed Jun, but here elbow hit nothing. Ayana turned her head. "Jun?"

Jun was gone from sight. Momoka, who had been standing right behind of her jumped in shock. "What the hell? She was right here!"

Ayana shrugged. "Let it go. I just want to see how the fight is going..."

"Sorry." Sae apologized again.

Hayate was still on the 'Maki' subject. "Seriously, are we talking about the same prep here? Maki's too nice."

The jock girl instantly agreed. "I know, she is, like, the nicest person ever. Have you ever looked into her eyes? I swear it was like the first time I listened to the Beatles!"

"This girl knows what I'm talking about!"

* * *

The Muay Thai stance was similar to the regular boxing stance, except Maki's fists her higher above her head and her legs her straighter.

Maki took a few steps foreward to were Ensuu was standing as threw a hook with her left, and only working hand. But when Ensuu dodged, like expected, Maki bent her elbow and leaned foreward, catching the Chinese girl in the chin with complete force when she swung upwards.

The prep stook a few steps back and began running. Ensuu's stance consisted of having her knee bent sixty degrees before her, so Maki took the chance when Ensuu was pff guard to hop onto her knee with one foot and kneed her in the face with the other.

Meiko and Yukari both equally stared in shock at how elagently brutal that had looked. Yukari mostly. Meiko was still in debate over just knocking out Yukari right then and there and assisting Ensuu, but that is a whole plan on it's own.

When Maki landed behind her, she got back into her stance and turned around, but the tables had turned once again as the Chinese girl had turned around before her and grabbed her broken wrist again, for she was off guard.

Maki froze, the more she struggled, the more Ensuu tightened her grip.

This is was Yukari's breaking point. She turned around while Meiko was on top of her, causing her to fall to the side. Yukari abruptly stood up before Meiko and ran behind the other two and kicked Ensuu in the side. Making her let go of Maki's wrist, but her foot still came up and kicked Maki's chin. "That's for kicking me in the chin.„

Maki almost fell but retained her balance and turned her head towards Meiko. "What did Mowgli say?"

Meiko stood up and had grabbed Yukari from behind again. "She said 'Thats for kicking me in the chin'!"

Yukari struggled and violently turned around, she punched her in the side of her neck with brute force and she fell over.

Meiko groaned when she hit the floor but plopped up onto her elbows and smiled. "I ain't gonna get back up this time." She sighed. Referring to the fist that had dug into the side of her neck. Which she concluded was pretty damn painful.

The prefects were done with Kei Masuda, who was proven innocent. For now. They were now unoccupied and searching around for truants in the school.

Yukari had blocked punches thrown by Ensuu with her arms up in front of her face, while Maki stumbled back up, groggy from fighting so much. Though she kept her fists up.

Though the chinese girl was unaware that she actually got up again, and threw a hook that she expected would be blocked like the rest, but instead Yukari ducked. And when she did, an unsuspected foot appeared from behind Yukari as Maki stood and kicked her shoeless foot up to her chin.

Ensuu fell back, though not knocked out. She couldve easily gotten back up and fought further, but she sensed all kinds of prefects wandering the school by now.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Ensuu had gotten up and ran over to Meiko.

"Mei."

Meiko smiled and nodded. "Hm, yep, lets go." She said in english. She coughed a bit then got up like nothing and followed Ensuu, who started the motorcycle, got on and grabbed the sledge hammer out of the side. Maki and Yukari stepped back and watched as they did a quick donut in the grass and drove up the stairs and out of the lower leveled football field.

Once up, Ensuu had stretched her arm and the sledge hammer upon seeing Ayana in the distance. She sped up.

Ayana heard and turned around and quickly jumped over the hammer aiming at her feet without much time to think about what was happening.

Once Ensuu and Meiko had driven away, Ayana got up as Momoka, Hayate and Inori ran around her.

"Who was on that motorcycle?" Momoka asked as she tried to make out the figures from a very far distance.

Ayana panted with her hands on her knees. "I know that engine sound anywhere. The Chinese tiger. She tried to attack me."

"Wait, that was beast woman?" Hayate asked as she looked down at the tire tracks on the ground. "Aww! We missed the fight!"

Momoka heard her complaining and sighed. "Damn. All that work for nothing."

Ayana had turned around to see Yukari walking their way, with Maki at her side, holding her arm. They weren't walking towards them, just out of the jock turf that they happened to be standing before. Ayana glanced at her face awkwardly. "Haha, oh hey... Uh, how did it-"

"Stop being such a nervous pervous Ayana!" Hayate had butted in, "Say it like _the fonz_!"

Ayana took in her words, but didn't think about them, so the worst esued and she stuck her fingers up like guns and lifted an eyebrow. "Eyyyy, baby."

Everyone except for her and Yukari had burst out laughing, and Ayana had angrily tackled Hayate to the ground and proceeded to express her anger on her face.

"Ayana, I'd like to stay and chat but... I'm not going too." Yukari remarked and resumed walking out of the jock turf. Maki caught up and her laughter slowly gave away and she gave a more serious look.

"I'm mad at my self. I didn't fight her to my full potential."

Yukari turned to her. "But you broke your wrist trying! And she ran away" She reasoned, "So we sorta won!"

Maki's smile returned a bit. "Well, yeah, but, I feel like she handed me mine."

Yukari nodded. "I don't know why, but I get that feeling as well. But we aren't going to do that again. Ever." She asserted with her aura darkening.

"Yes, yes, of course." Maki gulped nodded rapidly. After a bit of walking, something snapped in her mind and she began running back to the jock area. "But If I can't finish the deed of fighting her all out, I know who can! Come on Yukari!"

"What!?"

"I guess that means you're on her hit list." Sae concluded.

"Inori! What are you doin' with those dweebs!?" A tougher jock voice called from far behind.

"Oh, I'm just telling these losers off!" Sae replied. Her voice became quieter as if to not alert the jocks around, "I guess this is my cue to go. And yours to get out of here."

"Gee, thanks." Ayana thanked boredly. The girls nodded and began leaving. "Well girls, that was it. I potentially failed a test and a foreign girl wants to kill me. I feel warm inside."

"Mudou, Kurogane!"

They barely had taken three steps out of the jock turf, and immediantly saw Maki and Yukari return and stand in front of them. "I want you to finish the deed." Maki told them as she stopped running and stood in front of the three.

Yukari caught up and turned to the prep. "Wait, what?"

"That's all I want to say."

Ayana had caught the meaning as well as Hayate and nodded.. "...yeah, I'll do that. I pinky swear." And smiled a rare smile.

Maki smiled at the small comment that prompted her to turn around, but while doing so, her right hand had hit Yukari's arm. And she fell to her knees in pain. "I forgot..." She whimpered.

"Oh Jeez! I'm so sorry, Maki!" Yukari fretted. She ran over to Maki's other side and grabbed her left arm and put it over her shoulder then stood up.

Everyone had grimaced at the crack that emitted from her arm when that happened. "Kamijou, are you okay?" Momoka asked with a rare sympathetic look on her face.

"Y-yes, I'm fine!" Maki replied as her broken wrist reached up and gave a thumbs up shakily.

"Please stop moving it, you're making it worse!" Yukari yelled as she pulled her towards the nurses office.

"I know..." Maki had a pained face as she looked at the floor while being partially carried. Though her look changed completly into one of confusion when she saw her feet. "Yu-Yukari... _Did I_ put on shoes today?"

"Haaah... About that, y-you didn't forget... And it's a long story." Yukari stammered, trying to assure the confused girl as she kept carrying her to get medical attention.

Maki closed her eyes and didn't want to press the matter any further with Yukari's reaction. "Oh well."

"Finish the deed, huh." Hayate mused. She was very intrigued with the thought of fighting Ensuu that she was told so much about.

Ayana had caught notice of her action. "Why are you so eager about fighting those goons? Didn't you see how beat up Yukari and Maki were?"

"I don't know." Hayate gave a look of confidence. "But the thought of fighting them is burning in my loins!" In a second, Ayana's fist flew to the side and hit Hayate's forehead and she fell back.

"Not _those_ kinds of loins, Ayana! You meanie!"

* * *

**Didn't get much time to correct this, but don't worry, I always take the time to do that when I can. For now, let's laugh at Ensuu's shoe stealing habits (Remember, I went crazy writing this chapter!). It's the greatest comic relief ever.**

**Oh yeah, and please review. I need some motivation. :)**


	6. Track 5: Ball and Biscuit

**And now I parody the infamous: 'Momoka vs Kijimiya' manga moment(s). Though the situation is a different. (Aka: The argument) May I say it again? Pa-ro-dy.**

**If I never explained before: Isuzu is a Voodoo-practicing-catholic-A+student and Momoka has a Bronx accent because in the manga, she speaks with Okayama-ben if read it right. Oddly enough, Kijimiya is the only greaser to speak with a close-to prep manner of speaking. Though she plays the role of Johnny Vincent. Same way Mizuchi was Derby Harrington, and Momoka is sorta like Russell.**

**I'm almost done rambling, but there's a 'bully vendetta' soundtrack for each clique in the game. They play when you get in fights with a certain faction. Youtube them if you want. They're really cool, and I imagine them playing when I write about fights.**

-Love Makes The World Go Stupid-

*Ayana Monologue*

Hmph, the little idiot and I managed to get the bully gang and the preps under our control. I don't know how we did it so fast. It took me and Yukari a whole year, just to get into the greaser clique.

Speaking of the greaser clique, we're putting them on our radar. Some new chick has appeared and became the leader after I left. I don't know why Yukari stayed in the group though. She hardly follows what they do. Bet she doesn't even know about their new leader.

Actually, she _was_ always kinda committed to them. Since just quitting was pretty hard on _me_.

But all this brings too much nostalgia. I just wanna get it over with and take over the Jocks. Hehe, now that's gonna be fun.

Did we ever get the nerds? I think we skipped them... Ehh, who cares. Even though she isn't capable of such a task; Hayate is the one who does the thinking in this crap.

Y'know, I asked Kuro why she wanted to do all of this in the first place. Know what she said?

_I want her to now i'm not worthless._

The f*** is talking about?

* * *

Thursday, 7:00 AM.

The last encounter with the preps at the 'Glass Jaw Boxing Club' signaled the first signs of snow. When our heroes left the building at midnight, they didnt fail to notice the inches of snow gathered on the floor. All of which was two weeks ago.

That had signaled the second the second best time of the year. Runner up to football season at school; winter. Most students took this as a time to put on their sweaters and throw snow at each other, others, to laze around.

Hayate was one of those 'others'.

"Well, that was easy. Too easy~" Hayate whined. She and Momoka were sitting on the couch in dorm lounge. Which consisted of a couch, TV, arcade machine and a card table.

Momoka was an 'other' too.

"Tell me about it. You didn't need my help. Not even once." Her roommate sighed. "I could've helped you kick some preppy ass." She went on, boredly leaning on the armrest.

They heard the door to the dorm open. Not that they were close to the entrance, but due to the fact that the door to the dorm echoes when opened. Especially when closed. And after it was, they tried to ignore the loud footsteps that sounded like tap shoes getting closer.

"Eyyy!" The two girls jumped and turned their heads at the italian sounding voice. It was a girl with a black jacket and almost slicked back hair. "You twos know Hayate Kurogane? Kiji needs your help." She proclaimed she placed a cigarette from her mouth and behind her ear like a pencil

Hayate noticed she pronounced her name, 'Haya-dee Koor-oh-gahn-ay', but them focused back on her question. "Huh?"

"Kiji, our boss, needs 'er help." She repeated.

"Why does she need'a help her?" Momoka cut in with her arm hanging off couch's backside looking quizzical.

"It's none of you guy's buisness. She just needs the help of the girl who stepped over the preps." She looked impatient as she was tapping her skate shoes on the ground while she spoke. "Now." She added.

Momoka grinned and pointed at Hayate. "You found her." She snickered, expecting a reaction from Hayate's size, though she was sitting down, it was still pretty obvious.

No reaction given.

"Where is the greaser faction at?" The topic person asked. Very intrigued with how the greaser and Momoka had a similar speaking dialect.

"Overs in New Coventry."

The topic character thought for a second before speaking. "I don't like how everyone either wants to beat me up, or tell me to do something... Or both! So no." Hayate complained and answered bluntly with a smile.

The girl clenched her fists and gave an angry teeth showing expression. "She said she needs your help!" Before Hayate could answer, she went on, "Forget it! You're gonna pay for this if you don't show up!" She turned around and left the dorm. Though in a few seconds, she popped her head back into the room and greeted Momoka. "Oh, sup Kibi?"

"Well, I got married, my cat, Poptarts, died in the toaster, got stoned with Buddh-get outta here before ya' stain the carpets with your insane amount'a hair gel!" Momoka sat down straight and put her hands behind her head and laughed. "Haha, I feel like we're in the bronx with them around! That's why I begged my moms to move to New Coventry when I came to this state five years ago." She recalled with a grin.

"Oho, you live in that place?" Hayate asked, but asked another question before the taller girl could answer. "Can you take me there?"

The question had caught Momoka off guard "Uhh, sure thing. But stay by me, they don't like people they don't know. And they sorta know me in town." Momoka informed proudly. She got off of the couch and stretched backwards, earning a few much needed pops.

Hayate followed her example and tried to pop her neck, but her head got stuck in the processes. "... Moka!" She cried out with her head tilted exactly seventy degrees.

"...Lord have mercy."

Ajhcurjcjdjapapapwowowowo

Momoka led the duo as they walked. Hayate maaged to get her head back to normal from an encounter with a hobo and ex-masseur. Who insisted he was a professional. The bully girl only met the situation with the comment:

He seems legit.

A girl stepped in front of them and put her hand out. She wore an unbuttoned leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and an earring. Though oddly enough, she had a face that seemed like that of a prep. "My buddies told me 'bout you. Momoka Kibi."

"Well duh. I live down here." She cleared. "The hell are you?"

"Otoha, Kijimiya Otoha. Bet you think I'm funny don't you?" She answered and poked her finger at Momoka's chest and stepped foreward. "Bet you think I'm a laughing stock, don't you?"

"What? Just shut up or I'll tear ya a new asshole." Momoka slapped her hand away and stepped foreward. "That's what I think of you.."

It was an epic stare down as Kijimiya tried to intimidate her with an angry frown while Momoka gave her a snarl that made her upper lip tremble "Are you trying to start trouble? Are you, sleaze?"

Momoka clenched her fists and stood back foreward to where she once was. "I ain't gonna take that from you, douchenozzle." She snarled back.

Before they could brawl eachother's lights out, Hayate pushed her way in between them and extended her hands out as fast as she could, causing them to step back. She turned to the greaser with a questioning look. "So you're Kijimiya? Like you said?"

"Yes, that is I." Kijimiya answered with a look of proudness and flipped her hair back with an un-gloved hand. She scanned from side to side. Nobody. Before she could turn around, a pink strand of hair almost a foot high appeared in her line of sight and she slowly began looking down at the deadpanning Hayate. "Oh, you. I expected someone... Taller. No offense of course."

Hayate's deadpan look went away and she smiled. She gestured that the offense was fine. "Nah it's cool. I get that a lot." Which was true, but deep inside, it was the most annoying feeling to brush off.

Shortness.

Momoka had her arms crossed as they conversed and irritably turned away. "I'm leavin'." She walked away from the two and into new Coventry. Headed for a small shop that sold jackets and later, back to school. Five seconds into walking away she thought, 'Damn it's cold.'

"...Here is what I wanted of you. It's come to my ear that one of my posse is too familiar with a prep." Kijimiya started. Completly ignoring the girl who was leaving, but still annoyed by her hot blooded-ness.

With a smile, Hayate turned pink and clasped her hands together. "Aww~ that's so cute!" She commented.

"Shut up!" Kijimiya asserted, her eyebrow twitching. "It's giving me a bad name. And it's stealing a member of my crew. All I ask is that you deliver a message." she punched her bare fist into her gloved hand after her last statement.

"Why do we 'have' to?"

"So we can teach her a lesson. The same way Captain Kirk did when Picard was slowly falling in love with a girl from Sepitonia when she was going to betray him."

"..." The pink haired girl said nothing. Giving her a blank stare.

Kijimiya brushed it off at first by looking anywhere besides at her, but eventually became skeptical. "What?"

Hayate looked as if she was about to burst out in laughter, which she wasn't to good at hiding. "I like all kinds of people equally, but that was a bit nerdy for someone like you..."

Kijimiya crossed her arms a shade of pink came over her face. "Nuh Uh! That was just... Nothing." Looking petulant, she tried to avoid her eyes then nodded her head in disagreement. "Just get outta here. She has silver hair, you can't miss her. Lead her over here and we'll handle the rest."

Hayate stifled a laugh and ran off. She eventually ran to town. By the road the saw Maki Kamijou sitting on a bench alone. She was wearing a cast on her right hand and a scarf over her shoulders. "Go ahead." Maki sighed as she stared at the floor. Her scarf covering her mouth.

The words were directed at Hayate, when she had approached her. "Say what?" She asked.

"Greasers want to kick my behind, but, I don't care. I'm in love." She looked up and her face was revealed from the scarf, showing a lovestruck smile. "They can beat me up, throw me into the river, run me over with their bikes 'and' tie a fire cracker to my face. I don't care. I'm in love. I was in love before, but today I woke up thinking, 'She is the reason I live'." She went on with a soft tone as she stared at the sky.

Hayate cringed at her words and instantly felt bad. "But I dont want to do it. For one, you're so~ cool! Especially for fighting that beast woman."

"Hm?" Maki looked at her this time. "Oh, you are Kurogane, who beat up Sou Takami and owned the preps? And Ayana's partner in crime."

Hayate proudly pointed a finger to her chest. "Yep, that was me."

"Oh, I missed the whole thing. I was too busy being in love." Maki stated again and looked up. "I guess you're the real cool one here. And you'll be fighting Ensuu soon."

"... I told you! That's why you're cool." She sighed, "I should totally never ever do this."

The prep looked confused.

Hayate smiled back hopelessly. "It's nothing. Just the greasers wanting me to betray you guys."

Maki was all too aware of her struggle. "You don't have to do what those greasers tell you to do. They can become your allies. But they will accuse you of something completly out of the blue and will hate your guts." Maki smiled. "Just go tell them you did the job yourself."

"Really? Like what James Bond did when he was in the torture room with a pretty lady!?" Hayate asked hopefully, complete with stars in her eyes.

Though honestly, she didn't really know what she had just said.

"I guess. But of they see me, they won't believe it. Here, punch me in the face for proof." The older girl stood up and gestured to her face as she crouched down to her level. "I can take it."

Hayate's eyes widened. "Really?"

Maki retained her bright smile and nodded. "Yes." She confirmed.

Hayate's shaky fist reaching up and was pulled back. She began squinting in fear of not wanting to hit the taller girl, but felt that she didnt want to disappoint anyone, so it was the best option the do so.

"Yes, go ahead. Give me a black eye. It's for your sake." Maki closed one eye and watched with the other. Still retaining a warm joyful expression.

Hayate swore that she felt Maki was a bit excited about being punched in the face.

The short girl hesitated. 'Its for the sake of everyone, doofus!' She coaxed herself mentally. It took that little second of thinking to seal the deal. "Okay! I'm sorry!" Her fist flew into Maki's eye and the force pushed her face back.

The prep stood up and groaned. "Aghhhh... You throw a good punch, Kurogane." She complimented in pain while squinting her almost purple, paling, eye and resisting the urge to treat soon to be bruise. Putting her arms at her sides.

Though not hearing a word they said, Yukari had been watching the whole time ever since she exited the second bike shop a few seconds ago with some bags in her hands. Dropping them at her sides, she looked furious. "...You little runt!" She screamed and began walking foreward with clenched fists.

Hayate gawked. "Agh! Stop, she told me to!" As she backed away from her quickly.

"Oh really? Well we can discuss how you punched Maki in the face over tea!" She snarled a remark and started chasing after Hayate when the latter began running.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry!"

Maki put her hand out and opened her mouth to speak up, but the girls were already gone from hearing range and she sighed. Sitting back down, she smiled at the sky again. "The way things are going, they're gonna crucify me~. " she sang quietly to herself.

Tenchi Acadamy, 10:00 Pm, Thursday.

After a long day of doing, well, nothing, Momoka stood in front of the dorm building with a carton of eggs. One by one she randomly hit spots on the wall and windows of the dorm, leaving marks of egg that leave janitors in anguish. She had a plain look of concentration on her face, but it changed when-

"MOMOKA." A loud voice that gave the impression of a whisper, called out grimly from behind.

"THEPOWEROFCHRISTREPELSYOU!" Momoka screamed and flailed her arms, leaving the carton of eggs to fly with them. A few landed on her head, comedically, one by one. She turned around with yolk soaking her bangs. "Oh, Wanko." She said, relieved.

"Greetings, I just wanted to see what you were up to." She said with a small smile. "And to wish you a joyful winter of course."

"By scaring the crud outta me? I ain't really doing anything today." Momoka kicked by the empty carton sitting by her feet. Trying to completely ignore the mess of eggs for the sake of her friend.

Momoka had once told Isuzu to not get over riled up about everything, but as usual, she has the dying urge to want to perform catholic prayers and perform rituals something as simple as a paper cut.

"W-well, I was just unnocupied at the moment." Isuzu admitted. Though she was usually unoccupied, she just liked being around the bully girl.

Momoka turned back to the wall. "Cold huh?" She asked. Hugging her own shoulders because she 'still' was not wearing a sweater in the cold season. The store she went to prior to the current time was closed and she remained sleeveless in gym shorts and a polo. It didn't bother her much earlier, so she didn't address the problem when she had time.

"Well, we are in the middle of winter, and are state is far from the equator at exactly 40 degr-"

Momoka cut off her confusing response with a hug that made her ponder for a second, before she gave in.

"Kibi is doing her thing, dont interrupt the bullying master!" A group of bullies walked by Momoka, who had Isuzu in a full on headlock.

Momoka forced a fake laugh. "Haha! Hell yeah! This nerd won't pay up the beat up fee!" She lied and pulled the headlock in tighter. Much to the dismay of oxygen loss the the nerd girl.

The bullies laughed and nodded in respect as they walked away. When they were out of range, Momoka let go of her and apolagized. "Sorry, it's a habit."

Isuzu spluttered and coughed. "It's okay. I would do the same if I were seen with someone like me." She responded with a hint of melancholy staining her voice.

Momoka felt guilty at those words. "No, don't take it personally." She insisted.

Isuzu was quick to protest. "I'm not taking it personally." Though it was obvious she was taking it quite personally as she looked down and reached her hands behind her back shyly.

"Whatever you say." Momoka tried to stop the small argument from going any further and looked at her wrist watch. "Say, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should go to our dorms now. If you want."

"Yes. That sounds fine."

Momoka looked confused. "Well okay. See you tomorrow." She leaned in and they shared a small kiss before Momoka parted them. "Bye." She waved and into the dorm. But Isuzu missed her big love struck smile that made her look a bit like an idiot.

The dark haired girl stood outside and stared at the spot Momoka was just at. '_Don't take it personally_.' Momoka's words began to echo in her mind.

"Inugami. How could you deal with her?" A familiar greaser inquired as she approached the girl in question.

"Don't be mean." Isuzu pouted, though it was an intended complaint. She looked at the figure as she walked closer and made out her features better. "Hmm, aren't you the leader of the greasers?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Though i'm just passing by to tell you that she is not good for you."

Isuzu tilted her head in confusion. "Excuse me? Do you mean Momoka? She is a very nice person."

"Really? The leader of the bullies is a nice person?" Kijimiya shot back with an eye catching smile.

Isuzu thought for a second. The way the greaser worded the situation made it feel like she was stuck in a hole, but she replied with an honest answer. "She is!"

Kijimiya flipped her hair back. "You can't trust a girl like that." She said and bent down on one knee. "But you can sure as hell trust me." She finished coolly and gently grasped her hand with a smile of sincerity.

Isuzu blushed at the contact and stared at her. "... Wait, what are you getting at?"

Kijimiya smiled. "You should ditch that ass. And come with me. You and me, we're birds of the same feather." She coaxed, her voice doing more persuading than her words. She let go of her hand and stood up.

Isuzu aura darkened. "Ditch Momoka?" She asked cryptically with her head low and her face to darkened to be visible. Which was really scary.

Kijimiya jumped foreward hastily and picked her shoulders up and shook her back and forth. "Aww come on. I'm just asking you to think about it. Can you really trust a bully who is embarrassed of being around you? That's messed up."

Isuzu went back to normal and thought for a second. "Hmm... it's okay." She smiled again. "I really like Momoka. She is a really great person." She praised the girl, who wasn't there to hear it. For a bit, Isuzu recalled what she said a while ago when they met at the library. '_Just kidding. I could care less what my clique thinks_.' She smiled at the small nostalgic memory.

The greaser sighed. "You don't know that." Kijimiya put a hand on her shoulder firmly. "Y'know her friend, Hayate, might have some plans on overthrowing me. And Momoka here is bound to help." She said in a voice above a whisper, as if to not alert anyone.

"I-I'm listening." Isuzu nodded with eyes darting between the speaker and the hand on her shoulder that sent a chill down her spine.

The greaser continued. "I'll challenge her to a bike race. The catch is, I'll tell her that if she is to win, the whole greaser clique will be hers, but she has to stay away from you, and you can be with me. But if she doesn't race, that means you are endowed her loyalty for refusing such a challenge. Like a test of some sort." She explained.

"Really? I don't need to test her though. I trust her completly."

"You don't know for sure, she could be just using you."

'Using me for what!?' Isuzu argued in her mind, but decided not to voice that peculiar thought. "And if she is to lose?" She questioned instead.

"Then let's get out the dunce cap, for she will have nothing." Kijimiya chuckled and turned around." I will lead her to new Coventry tomorrow, where the race will begin. I do hope you'll be there."

Isuzu didn't really get to protest her statement. "Bu- Or- wai-" but she disappeared from sight and into the dark. "... Never mind. I will be there." She watched as the greaser disappeared behind a wall, then began contemplating her offer.

The leader of the greasers approached Michi Sagara, who leaned onto the wall with a sour look. "She looks so worried." She said, avoiding the Otoha's eyes. "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Kijimiya smirked. "Because you ruined my heart. I guess I am a 50's weirdo like you said."

Michi frowned. "I didn't know you would take it so hardly."

Kijimya leaned into the wall next to Michi. "I didn't know you were so racist."

"You want racist?" Michi clenched her fists and abruptly stood off of the wall and turned around, face to face with the girl in question and looking her in the eyes this time. "You stupid Indian, Wop, deggo, Apache, Greaseball!" She turned around and began storming off.

Kiji flinched at each word, while she looked down upon hearing Michi's steps as she left. And due to her anger, were much louder that necessary.

"Ouch." She mused in remorse.

Though she wasn't sorry. No. She felt like the triumph in all of this was near. All in her grasp. Was she scared that Momoka had a chance of winning the race, or _at least_ the will to forfeit? Again, no. The bully leader could be the best racer or have the best will power, but she would prevent all of the above any way possible.

* * *

New Coventry, Midnight, Friday.

"Pops, pick the worst day to be busy Friday night why don't'ya. I feel neglected." Momoka complained aloud as she struggled to open the door to her New York City style house. This was her first day of the year she wasn't sleeping in the dorm. "Bet Moms is out dragging his lazy ass out of his friends house." She chuckled.

Her focus was interupted by a husky feminine voice that came up behind her."I saw you with a girl of the nerd clique yesturday. Kibi." It was intimidating, but intimidation wasn't a feeling the Kibi family ever felt, they just felt anger.

Momoka turned around and faced the leader of the greasers again that week, which itself felt like too much. "Oh great. It's the one greaser I don't like." She sighed with the urge to kill her and bail.

Kijimiya smirked. "I saw her kiss you. You must have a thing going on."

"And I witnessed one of your greasers was hangin' with a prep." Momoka snapped back.

"...touché. Doesn't change the fact that I know that about you."

Momoka closed her eyes and her left eyebrow twitched. "You don't know anything, greaseball."

"Oh, but I 'do'." Kijimiya kept smirking insultingly as she felt the angry tension rise. "We should fight sometime. We obviously don't suit each other well, now do we?"

Momoka ignored her comments and changed the subject rudely. "Why do you even call yourself a greaser? You don't have that awesome 50s Italian lingo they have."

"I'm Italian and Native American." She informed. "You're just a racist for stereotyping that we are all Italian New Yorkers."

"It's cause you are! Were do y'think 'grease' took place?"

No comment on that from the leather clad girl's behalf. "...We're drifting off topic." Kijimiya's eyes drifted back to Momoka. "I want a race. A bike race for that matter. Here, in this small town. In six hours. Be there." Kijimiya finished before walking off.

The caramel banged girl wasn't given the time to protest as she disappeared from sight. "Bu-, I-, Uhh. Never mind. I'll be there greasebag!"

It took a while for the real question to hit her.

"... I'm supposed to be where?

-That douche."

* * *

New Coventry, 6:07 AM

Kijimiya, Michi and Isuzu stood outside in the back of an unknown warehouse. They awaited Momoka Kibi. Who was few yards from getting there on a bike.

"There she comes." A smiling Kijimiya pointed out.

Momoka was riding her old school looking bike, spray painted orange. when neared them, her bike tires came to a screeching stop. "I'm here for the race." She said with a toughened look, though her faced softened when she saw a depressed Isuzu at Kijimiya's side. "Oh, Wanko. Whatcha doin' down here?"

"Please explain, miss Otoha." She dodged the question and gestured for the other girl to speak with Momoka.

Kijimiya cleared her throat and spoke. "You see, this race is over Isuzu. The winner has to leave her alone." She explained briefly.

Though a little too brief as Momoka tilted her head in confusion. "What? That makes no sense."

Annoyed, Kijimiya slapped her forehead. "Look, if you participate in this race. Then you care more about reputation than this girl. If you don't, then you can easily swallow your pride for her." She gave an overconfident smile when the Bully began to look intrigued with her words.

"And if I win?"

Kijimiya smirked. Than you become the leader to the greasers." She stretched her arms outward, as if to show she had no tricks up her sleaves, "You officially beat me at my own game."

Momoka continued to look intrigued. "No strings attached?"

"No strings attached."

A silence ensued as Michi and Isuzu stared at the two, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Then I'll race." Momoka responded without hesitation.

Isuzu gasped as Kijimiya smirked, and Michi held a face that looked a little hurt. Though not completly out of the choice Momoka had made, but mostly the fact had lost the quarrel

"BUT!" Momoka raised her voice and startled everyone, " if I win, I take Isuzu and you shut the hell up. If I lose, than you can do whatever floats your boat. I don't give a crap 'bout owning the damn greasers at all." Momoka exclaimed angrily. "I just hate forfeiting."

They all froze,"What?" They all asked in unison.

"I don't wanna to repeat my self. You obviously heard me. Now I ain't gonna let Hayate down. Nor Wanko."

Kijimiya's jaw fell open. "But, but, but you're not... Fine! Have it your way!" She grabbed her bike from a nearby wall and got on. "It's a win-win for me!"

Michi had been standing by her bike and spoke when Kijimiya began to mount it. "I thought you said you were gonna make sure she said yes, and then cheat during the race."

"This is close enough." Kiji replied with a gleam in her eyes. "I'm still gonna cheat." Kijimiya rode past her once she got on.

"You always do..." Michi remarked, too quiet for the greaser's ears.

Isuzu turned to Momoka. "Momoka, I don't want to discourage you, but, she is the greaser leader for a reason." She paused."...She is good at fighting and street racing. You hardly ride your bicycle."

"That hurts y'know." Momoka shrugged it off. "But it's true. Though I ain't forfeiting. I either win or lose, and in this case, I'ma win." She concealed proudly.

"You're such a woman of your word." Isuzu praised and hugged Momoka as she was off gaurd. It lasted fifteen seconds before she let go and let the other girl proceed with the race.

Michi saw their hug and looked at Isuzu, then at the now smiling Momoka. "Kijimiya Otoha. I want you to lose." She mused quietly.

"I heard that."

* * *

After they explained the race directions around new coventry and out, the sun rays barely peaked from the buildings, mountains and terrain that covered it, obviously showing that it was around 45 degrees at the time. The sky was part pinkish from where the sun was peaking. The rest of the sky was grey-sh light blue.

Momoka let an exhale of foggy breath emit as she leaned forward on her handlebars, trying to ignore the latter. And that was Kijimiya Otoha, who had a firm grip on her own handlebars and one foot on the ground holding the bike up. They turned to see eachother occasionally to either glare, taunt or smile confidently. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

They were parted from eachother by four feet and Michi stood in front of them with her hands out and began yelling."3. 2. 1... GO!" She let her hands down.

She was suprised when the two girls sped off at an amazing rate, going the same speed. Momoka looked at Kijimiya, who got cocky and began to pedal harder, and barely went past her.

But Momoka followed. They slid across corners on the streets and left town on a road leading onto a railroad. Momoka could've swore accidentally tripped someone as an unexpected turn sent her through the side walk with one foot out keeping balance.

They were now riding on a train bridge and a freight train randomly honked behind them when the passed a double cross railroad.

Momoka jumped when she heard it and looked back, only for her eyes to widen at the train that took up her vision. "A freaking train!?" She yelled and began driving her bike frantically.

They rode off the bridge took a turn on a dirt road leading back to town.

Kijimiya pedaled up next to her and laughed. "A train scares you? That is nothing compared to- Oh my god it's leather face!" She was cut off when she saw a man with a chainsaw and wrinkly old man face and sped up.

"Where!?" Momoka looked around as she drove, cautious enough to also look foreward when she could. "...Wait, that's a just a wood chopping dude, stupid!" Momoka caught up as they went through a small lumber tree area south of the town.

"Speaking of wood cutting!" Kijimiya took a complete left, disapearing from sight, and Momoka looked around and she saw a tree coming down at her and made an indirect turn, just enough for it to miss. "You... crazy, *huff* bastard!" She insulted and tried to catch her breath.

Kijimiya had come back next to her and chuckled once again. "You're just weak! Did you forget there is no rules?"

"No rules huh?" Momoka repeated with a smirk that matched her opponent's forming on her face.

"Why, what's goin- OUCH!" Momoka had punched Kijimiya with her left and took off. Kijimiya stopped the bike and regained the vision in that eye, before riding foreward again. "Get back here you jackass!"

Momoka had gotten pretty far ahead and saw that they had rounded New Coventry and the Town, making it back to the warehouse. She made it to the finish line and jumped off her bike as quickly as she could.

Isuzu smiled and Michi stared at the finish line. The Otoha had come mere seconds later.

The four gathered closer and te two clique leaders stood a foot away.

Momoka had stood in front of her and again, it became a show of who was more intimidating. Kijimiya put her fist up. "My bike wasn't tuned right, that's all!" She tried to excuse.

"Bet'ya brain wasn't either."

Having no comeback, Kijimiya turned around. "Michi let's go." She demanded harshly.

Frowning, Michi walked over to her side hesitantly. "'Pointless' she said. 'If you don't want me, I don't want you' she said." Mumbled the perm haired girl.

Though it was her natural hair.

Kijimiya looked back at Momoka, "You can start praying for your life now." She put her pointed before leaving.

"Come get me!" The caramel banged girl yelled again. When the other girl turned around, Momoka gave her a finger and turned around. Momoka grabbed Isuzu's hand abruptly and begun walking out of town. "I can't believe you didn't think I-"

"I knew you did. But the way she said everything just made me not have any faith in you." Isuzu confessed.

"Its okay." Momoka stopped walking and she smiled maniacally. "But when I see that scum again..."

Isuzu stopped her before she could get graphic. "Um, p-please savor the details."

It wasn't everyday that someone pissed off Momoka Kibi. Pissing her off would eventually lead to a faction war, and that would eventually lead to an even bigger fist fight between the two leaders. Momoka wasn't interested in those damn greasers, especially the leader, but she only knew one thing was certain in all of this.

It's not over.

* * *

**Haha, it's not. Literally, there are so many mistakes and this chapter was merely character introduction and tension build up. So part two is where epic sh*t happens. ****If I took this story more seriously (I do, but I'm not passionate), I'd probably get a beta. I sometimes do some beta work myself on other people's story's. If you care that is.**

**Side Note: Yes, they're skipping class. Frequently. Yes, they're middle school students, and yes, greasers hold ciggarettes on their ears. It's canon to the game. For me, smoking cigarettes is bad****-Smoking pot is fine (real life and story wise). Only one character is accused of doing it; In Chapter 4 baby!**


End file.
